


The Devil Is Never A Maker

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Dragon sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Harems, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: In a world where Corrin is more like King Garon, the idea of igniting war with Hoshido is much more appealing. Not only for the glory of battle, but for the chance to to hear the lamentation of their women, because the dragon prince’s voracious appetite has no end. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

One swift, firm push of a knife was all it took for Kaze to collapse to the floor, the captured and bound ninja meeting his undignified end at the hands of the white-haired prince of Nohr. Corrin pulled the knife back and shook some of the fresh blood off of it, looking toward his father sat atop the throne, who nodded in approval at the ease with which he obeyed his command. This was a 'test' of sorts for Corrin, as Garon wanted to see that Corrin would obey the commands he was given, and now as he stood over the corpse of the captured Hoshidan ninja, it seemed he was more than capable of following those orders and doing as he was told.

"I have taught you well, my son. Now, the savage."

"I have other ideas for the savage, father," Corrin said, eyes turning toward Garon. "I intend to bring her to my chambers."

The remark made Garon laugh. A deep, wheezing laugh as he sat atop his throne and nodded in agreement. "Very well. You may do as you like the Flame Tribe woman. You have earned as much." The answer was still enough to keep Garon pleased with the situation, as he watched the prince grab the other prisoner put in front of him with careful, eager, wicked gaze. "Enjoy her. Few things in life feel as good as the ripe spoils of victory."

"I am not a prize!" Rinkah yelled. The Flame Tribe woman yelled and struggled against the attention placed upon her. Seeing Kaze and her other allies slain did not make the idea she might be spared any easier, for lack of knowing exactly what she was about to be subjected to and what insanity awaited her. But she didn't have a choice, her arms bound tightly behind her back as Corrin tugged her up to her feet and began to push her along, some armed guards following after them to ensure she behaved.

"Be careful with her, she looks to be a handful," Xander called after his brother.

"If she hurts you at all, I promise I'll take care of everything," Camilla added, as they watched Corrin head off, sharing somewhat nervous looks with one another over the way that Corrin had so readily done what Garon had asked him to. Corrin was a little darker and more ready to be that monster than they had been hoping he would be, having tried to protect and shelter him a little more. This wasn't a step in an emboldening or sensible direction, in their eyes.

Corrin didn't think anything of it as he marched Rinkah toward his room, one hand on her bound up wrists, and the other very directly reaching for her chest, startling Rinkah as he fondled her chest through the wrappings that kept her breasts bound and compressed, out of the way of her wild combat. The motion and the grabbing made Rinkah tense up, whole body tightening in worry and dismay as she tried to steady herself as best she could under the feeling of Corrin holding so tightly onto her, her body tense and wary under this attention. She looked at him with intense distrust and uncertainty, even as his hand got bolder and kneaded at her. There was little mystery about his intentions as he felt her up, little that Rinkah for a moment considered as anything other than a direct declaration of wicked intent. She was stuck here and had little hope for recourse in this frustrating situation as she was marched down the hall, a captive stuck in place and unable to do anything about it.

"Leave us now," Corrin said upon reaching his door. "I can take this from here." The guards obeyed the prince and stood back, as Corrin led Rinkah into the room, locking the door behind him and making her stand to face him. "I've heard that women of the Flame Tribe have a tradition; if a man from outside the tribe defeats you, you have to give yourself to me."

"My tribe's laws specify a man, not a monster! Not a monstrous killer of Nohr like you." Rinkah shook her head furiously, but as she tried to pull away, a hand reached for her hair, gripping it tightly and forcing her down to her knees as Corrin took unkindly to that remark. So unkindly that he decided to cut right to the chase with her.

"I am more of a man than you yet realize, but I'll have you singing my praises soon enough." Aching with the radiant, dark swell of wicked glee, Corrin reached the hand not guiding and controlling Rinkah into his pants, pulling out his rapidly hardening cock, and without any hesitation he drove it past her lips, catching her off guard with the abrupt of his hips' sudden jerking forward, a motion that made her sputter and choke in panic and surprise, under the hazy rush of something hot and intense taking hold of her as his cock drove almost to the back of her throat with one firm and concentrated shove.

All of the hard-ass brashness in the world wasn't going to do much for Rinkah with a cock in her mouth, and Corrin had his leverage firm as he worked his hips back and forth in relentless, brutal motions, fucking her mouth deep and hard as he chased on the twisted idea of using and claiming Rinkah, of making her his. With eager pushes forward, he laid into her gleefully, deep thrusts not only claiming her mouth but even penetrating her throat here and there as he showed little in the way of patience or control when it came to how he went at Rinkah. Corrin just didn't have the time to be patient; his thoughts settled onto the firm idea of claiming Rinkah and making the savage submit to him, and he had little intention of wasting a single moment on anything other than her total domination and the raw control of every inch of her body.

Captured, bound, on her knees, and getting her mouth fucked by a prince of Nohr, Rinkah didn't feel particularly proud of herself or what she had done, feeling like she had completely missed the mark and leaned utterly out of control in the midst of these pulsating sensations. There was nothing about this that made sense. Not in terms of Corrin's actions, which were exactly what she would have expected out of a depraved Nohrian, but in terms of her reactions to this and the feelings she felt as she worked through this haze and took on the deep, relentless facefucking without much of a clear idea how to handle it all. Something about this treatment just felt off to her in terms of how she handled him, her thoughts continuing time and again to circle back around to one thing in particular: the size of his cock.

There wasn't any getting around it for poor Rinkah: Corrin's cock was big. Long, thick, and inducing within the poor Flame Tribe woman something intense and frustrating. Corrin was right: he was more man than she was expecting, and her head began to swell with all the confusing sensations and frustration that she was laid into with. Corrin's feverish and aggressive push made for something far more intense than she really knew how to help herself with. Rinkah tried her best to try and think her way around what she was doing and struggling to handle it. It was a dizzying treatment, rooted in aggression and feverish glee, indulging harder and hotter than Rinkah really had the presence of mind to deal with, and she knew that was exactly how Corrin wanted her.

Faster Corrin pushed, fucking her throat quicker and harder amid the rush of winding ecstasy and throbbing glee that drove him onward. He felt powerful here, wielding a strength like he'd never known before. He had a prisoner in his clutches and was using the prospect in front of him to utterly violate her, pushing down her throat with glee as she gagged and sputtered around his cock, her intense struggle to contain herself showing off the sheer depths of her surrender, and she could only work to give in to it all, losing herself to the wanton frustrations and desires that held onto her so tightly, that made her choke on him as he plunged into her throat. Rinkah had never felt like this in her life, never been so utterly dominated and mistreated. She felt confused and overwhelmed by this all, lost to the rush of frustration that ruled her now as Corrin kept up his rough treatment, and she just didn't know how to help herself or control her lustful throbbing in the midst of this all.

Somewhere in the process came the big surprise; Rinkah began to suck. Corrin felt the embrace of her tight mouth around his cock, and it made him groan, eyes widening as he stared into the meek, frustrated glance she shot him back. "You're ready to behave now," he groaned, keeping up the pace as he laid into her, Rinkah continuing to shudder and twist under the growing frustrations getting the better of her. Corrin kept up the aggressive pace, fucking her into submission as she ached for more of him, twisting and writhing and sinking into the almost miserable pressure that held onto her. "Finally ready to accept you've been bested by a man? Well don't worry, being the new lover for a prince of Nohr isn't a bad fate. Probably better than anything a savage like you was going to find anywhere else."

Rinkah whimpered under this pressure, head starting to bob in steady acceptance of this treatment. She felt frustrated, tense, dizzy, and completely out of her element, but she couldn't stop. She knew that much with the utmost certainty; Rinkah couldn't stop. Her body began to ache and throb with the pulse of a lustful edge she didn't now how to handle, and she knew even less how to handle the insanity of being so thoroughly used like this. She couldn't control the pressure upon her, couldn't hold back the swell of his aggressive thrusts. Rinkah succumbed to it all, submitting orally to the prince and knowing she was losing herself so much to this haze and heat. It was all just too much for her to deal with, and she wondered how she was going to come out of this situation, even as the steadily creeping certainty of utter desolation felt more and more like a given.

Corrin's thrusts reached their fastest, most feverish point, thrusting without mercy into Rinkah's tight throat. "I love the noises you make," he growled, head rolling back as he pounded down her gullet, savouring every noise of utter submission her throat made. This was unlike anything she felt prepared to deal with, as Corrin made sure she understood full well what her new role was and how he was going to treat her, leaving her a special kind of desolate and overwhelmed. Rinkah could do nothing but succumb to it all, and for her trouble she was given the most succinct expression of her new duties here.

Corrin came down her throat.

There was no warning for out when his throbbing cock gave that first big spurt of hot spunk, which ran down the lining of her throat and made her whole body tremble in surprise. Corrin let out a wicked, low laugh as he pulled his hips back, but not as far as Rinkah was expecting, firing more cum into her mouth and holding her head in place. "Be a good girl and swallow my cum," he growled. "You are mine now, after all. You should make your man happy." He smiled down at her with a dominant glare of something wicked and primal, and ultimately Rinkah accepted, submitting to him by swallowing down every drop of his cum in her mouth.

Everything about being facefucked left Rinkah a special kind of dizzy, so out of it that her mouth opened in slow surrender and a gesture of harder submission than she'd really thought herself capable of, opening wide to show every drop had been dutifully swallowed, that she had performed her duty as a good girl should. It made her churn and twist in frustration at the thought of what she was doing, but she did it. She didn't say anything, lost to the hazy press of all this weirdness, unsure if there was even any value in words to begin with. This was just so insane and weird a situation that Rinkah wasn't sure she could say anything that could mean something, like it was all just empty, futile madness instead.

"You've learned your place and I haven't even fucked you yet." Corrin taunted her as his hands reached for her bindings, unraveling the bandages compressing her chest and allowing her breasts to spill free. Rinkah bucked and twisted in frustration under that attention, feeling the undue swell of desire take hold of her as she stared up at him, feeling his hands grab at her full breasts on his way to tugging her up to her feet again. He proceeded to tug her pants down next, disrobing her and exposing Rinkah's shameful secret: she was soaked between her trembling legs. “Mm, but you want me to, don't you?'

Rinkah wanted to fight against the idea, but then came the fingers. Fingers flush against her sopping wet mound, brushing against her and making her whine in frustrated acceptance. Her body trembled and shivered with the excitement of something upon her so hotly and readily that she didn't really know how to handle it. Instead of argument or bitterness, a frustrated and hot, “Yes,” spilled from her lips. Rinkah just didn't have it in her to stop this.

Corrin responded to that remark by shoving her onto his bed, her hands still tied behind her back as her legs dangled off the edge, leaving her in a position ripe for the taking. “You're my wife now,” he said, a firm and tense remark to lay the firm claim over her as his hips promptly shove forward, penetrating deep into the helpless wreck of a woman tied up on his bed. Her body shuddered and she responded only with a powerful, primal yell of shuddering want as she let herself feel the pressure of something so incredibly needy and tense that she really had no idea how to deal with herself like this. She was a special kind of wreck, lost to the curious swells of uncertainty and heat that ruled her now, and only Corrin had any control over this situation.

Deep, primal thrusts made her body shudder and buck under something overwhelming. Moans scratched at her throat, begging to be let out and vented with a vigor and intensity she didn't know hot contain. Corrin kept up such intense and shameless pressure that Rinkah was left confused and overwhelmed, his hips keeping a pressure upon her that she felt dizzy and helpless under. Everything Corrin did to her was driven by the single-minded, focused desire to fuck her into blissful submission and surrender. There was only one way this could end as far as Corrin was concerned, and it was with Rinkah utterly his. He fucked her like she already was, intent on making her burn up with the frustration and heat of his touch, caring only of how he could make her lose herself, how he could be rough and intense and leave her a special kind of mess under his touch.

“Defeated, tied up, conquered, dominated... Are you ready to admit that you're mine now? I've bested you, and I expect my reward for it: you.” Corrin spoke tensely amid the hard grunting and groaning he let out, body wound up with heated, aggressive glee. He wanted nothing more than to use Rinkah, to lay utter waste to her and ensure she was completely under his command, bearing down tirelessly upon her with that goal in mind. His every action was about making her know what he wanted out of her, what he'd decided about her already, and he let her have it with a special kind of ferocity, almost showing off a little bit in the way he hammers into her tight, slick pussy. This was so good, and Corrin didn't care about holding back the chaotic pressure now, letting go of all sense of shame, pressing on to overwhelm her and use her thoroughly.

Pulsating, throbbing pressure left Rinkah utterly helpless, feeling something upon her that she just really didn't know how to handle. This was such insanity, and she found herself completely lost to something overwhelming her. Her head rolled back, body shuddering, hips bucking and winding. Corrin kept up the pace, pressing on with a fever that simply would not ebb or ease up. He was shameless about this, relentless and refusing to lighten up the pace he laid into her with. Everything he did was about pounding Rinkah into mindless bliss and submission. Claiming her. And for it, he was starting to get out of a reaction from her.

“I've never felt like this before.” The words forced their way out before Rinkah really knew how to handle herself, the tense, breathless words just forcing their way out as she writhed under this frustration, everything about the pounding and shameless treatment doing to Rinkah things she felt completely helpless under the pressure of. He was so aggressive and powerful, and it hit the right nerve for Rinkah to shudder and writhe under the imposing swell of pure dominance. She surrendered to him, even her words feeling like a moment of pure acceptance, acquiescing to something absolutely helpless under the pressure of, giving herself up to the heated desire and pulsating swell of rushing excitement. Rinkah just couldn't help herself, couldn't compose herself under this hazy, chaotic heat, the swelling rush of ecstasy getting the better of her and leaving her a special kind of disaster, sinking deeper and deeper into Corrin's clutches.

Rinkah didn't break, but the pleasure did get the better of her, did give her something utterly helpless and hopeless, bucking through the winding haze again and again as she pressed on, surrendering fully to him and howling in ecstasy, a moaning and writhing mess completely giving everything to herself. She moaned hotter and needier as the prince bore up a faster and rougher pace, fucking her into submission. Her breasts heaved as he took her, body shuddering and writhing amid the relentless pulse of everything so hot and so powerful that Rinkah just couldn't help herself. She could feel the writhing, tightening throb of an orgasm threatening her, and she wasn't going to be strong enough to fight against it.

“I want you to beg for it,” Corrin growled. “I know you want it, and I want to hear you beg for it, or else I just might pull out and cum on your face instead. Let me know who's bested you, Rinkah. Let me know who owns you now.” The rush of dominance taking hold of him made for something he couldn't pull back from, and he was shameless beyond all sense and all words as he gave himself up to the pleasure, working to pound her into utter bliss. And bliss was exactly what Rinkah found; he could see it in her eyes, and he loved what he saw, working to make her a special kind of mess that just couldn't help herself under his touch.

“You did!” Rinkah cried out. She just had to. “You won! You bested me, and by the laws of my people I now belong to you! And now, I'm begging you Corrin, please cum in me! Give me what I crave, make me yours!' Her body shuddered and bucked under this hot, searing pleasure, unable to contain the pulsating thrills within her nay longer. Rinkah gave herself up fully to this pleasure and just let them happen to her, overwhelmed and overheated as she gave this all up to herself, frustrated and hot, winding in the hazy midst of this pure surrender. She couldn't fight it any longer, couldn't hold back any longer.

Rinkah came, and she came hard, howling and shuddering in ecstasy as the pleasure hit her and she gave herself fully up to the desire. She came hard, almost screaming as the strongest orgasm she'd ever had tore through her and she let it all rush through her body, giving herself up to everything happening to her, lost to this desire and the rush of pure ecstasy. Her spine arched back, struggling against the bindings and against her own desires as she lost herself. Every breathless, shuddering moan was something chaotic, shameless, heated... Rinkah had never felt so good before. She loved it. She loved it even more when Corrin slammed forward without warning, grunting as he slammed into her and lost control, giving himself up to the pleasure of blowing a massive, hefty load deep into her waiting, tight twat, making her shudder and buck as he came inside of her.

“Mine,” Corrin growled as he came inside of her, creampieing and claiming the Flame Tribe woman, his hands reaching down along her arms. “Right?'

“Yes,” Rinkah said, nodding in shameful acceptance.

Corrin decided to put that to the test, running his hands down her arms and reaching for her bindings. He undid the ropes, freeing her hands out from under her at last, and Rinkah felt deep shame about how her hands reached out to grasp at him,pulling him in tightly, wrapping her arms around him and surrendering. The first thing Rinkah did upon being freed was immediately submit, showing to Corrin just how accepting and shameless she was, and with that in mind, Corrin's face lit up brightly. Rinkah was his. Completely.

“Good girl,” his voice rumbled lowly. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Maid to Order

Flora came to with her head aching and frustration taking her on hard, and she knew exactly why. She had turned around just in time to see her sister club her overhead with a candlestick while Flora tried to confront Corrin. The Ice Tribe had suffered under Nohr for long enough and Flora decided she was going to do something about it, joining the rebellion to find independence and free them from King Garon's rule. King Garon, in turn, refused to let that stand, and sent his son Corrin to lead a small force as a test of sorts; if he was truly a loyal and fit son, he would squash the rebellion and come back victorious. Flora couldn't let Corrin do that, not even as his maid.

But there she now was, awaking with her wrists tied to the corner of a bedpost, as before her eyes her sister got fucked on all fours by the white haired prince. Dizziness left Flora unable to find words to express and speak through as she tried her best to find grounding and sense in the midst of this whole mess. She watched in confusion at her sister's body, stripped naked and heaving under hard thrusts from the prince whose hands settled onto her hips and hammered forward with a forceful vigor and heat powerful enough to leave nothing behind.

“What are you doing to her?” Flora gasped. “If you hurt my sister, I swear, I wi--””

“No, Flora, Master Corrin isn't hurting me at all!” Felicia gasped, shoving her hips back against his thrusts. She shook her head feverishly, trying to mitigate the panic behind this as she reached out for her tied up sister. “Please, calm down. It's not what it looks like.” She reached out to brush some of Flora's hair out of her face, taking these hard thrusts and doing her best to make something of this situation as more and more she found herself dizzy under this pressure, Corrin's fierce thrusts hitting her hard and leaving little sense or shame in their wake.

“Your sister has been picking up the slack for you for years,” Corrin groaned. “What we're doing has nothing to do with your rebellion, but it's going to.”

“I don't understand.” Flora groaned, shivering and tensing up as she stared in confusion at the harder, rougher sex all playing out in front of her. Her body ached and she didn't know how to deal with any of this in any practical way, but she didn't feel like she had much of a choice here, forced to watch as she stared out onto the bed she was tied up by and left to suffer under the pressure of watching everything Corrin did to her sister. “What does that-”

“It's the duty of a maid to tend to their master's every need,” Felicia whined. “I have been helping Master Corrin all this time, serving him like any servant should. You were always better at maid tasks than I was, so I decided to offer myself fully to Master Corrin, doing both of our work so that you could focus on his other needs.” She chewed her bottom lip, feeling the faster and harder thrusts from behind. The clear excitement spreading across her eyes and her gleeful pulse of excitement showed off something reckless and chaotic.

“But now you've gone too far,” Corrin said, shoving aggressively forward and making an example of how he fucked Felicia. “Your rebellion will not be tolerated, and you should consider it a mercy that I only make you serve me more thoroughly instead of have you executed like the others involved in this rebellion. You're mine now, and I will make sure my father does not hurt you, but you will need to serve me just as your sister does, and I will make sure to punish you in the process.”

“It's not punishment, sister. Master Corrin's cock is so good, and by the end of this, you'll be calling him Master Corrin too. He is our master, truly!” Shivering and gasping under the heat and chaos of her unraveling desires, Felicia crashed into hot, searing orgasmic bliss, throwing her head back and shoving against Corrin hard, the sensations burning her up with powerful and delirious heat aching through her. Succumbing to her needs and her desires felt too good for her to hold anything back, as Felicia threw herself into the thrill of earning the reward she sought, Corrin pumping her full of cum and igniting her with the pulse of utter surrender and desire, moans spilling out with fever and chaos as she went.

Corrin held steady to Felicia's hips, as one powerful shove forward was all he needed. His cock erupted, pumping the gasping wreck of a poor girl full of cum and sending her spiraling horribly out of focus under the pressure of this utter indulgence, heat taking over to leave her helpless and lost as he gave her a load of cum pumping deep into her. “Don't be scared, look at how much Felicia enjoys my cum pumping into her. This will be you soon.” But it didn't sound quite so sweet and reassuring. It was cold, mocking, smug... Corrin believed what he said, but he knew the journey there would not simply be a smooth trip for her. “Now then, how to fuck you.”

Flora didn't speak up, staring on with too many emotions bubbling up inside of her, driven by chaos and weirdness too hot and potent for her to know how to deal with, and she just couldn't help herself now, stuck here to witness this madness before her with little sense of how to make sense come around to the situation. She was frozen in place, left to wonder how anyone was supposed to deal with this madness or how to bring about something resembling sense as sense simply vanished here. This all came so quick and so harsh upon her, and Flora wasn't sure how to deal with the confrontation.

The rebellion had been squashed and by the sound of it this was the easier fate to endure. Corrin mentioned executions and that he would protect her with this, and that thought did not sit very well with her at all, but she had no time to think about how to escape the idea or find grounding in something else as Corrin advanced upon her with his wicked intentions and his ill thoughts, and as he pulled out of her sister, Flora got to see the size of Corrin's cock, something that gave her even less confidence when it came to figuring out how to deal with any of this, and she trembled a little bit against the bedpost she remained bound to, bent forward in a way she didn't exactly like for everything it implied about this mess.

Corrin rose up off the bed and took a long while to study Flora. He eyed her every which eye, scanning along her body in thought and pondering how to deal with her for longer than she knew what to do with, not feeling too comfortable about how long he stared at her, especially as he got behind her and thought about it further. His hands tugged at her clothes, pulling her dress up and her panties down, fingers groping at her with an indulgence and curiosity that made her tense up in incredible worry. "You have a wonderful body, and it always took a lot to hold back my desires. Felicia has worked very hard so that you didn't have to take up these duties yourself. But now..."

The feeling of Corrin's fingers upon her made her ache and twist nervously. Feeling the dark prince upon her and imposing all of his desires and lusts so firmly made for an experience that tightened her up, left her coiling with worry and panic as she felt herself sink deeper still into the worry and the haze of his touch. Corrin had a way with touching her, a way with his hands that gave her little confidence about what was to come. As he hummed and murmured to himself, she groaned, "T-thank you for your kindness in sparing me, Prince Corrin." She chewed her bottom lip, knowing that this was a mercy, as much as it made her tense up.

"Your ass," Corrin said, bringing his hand down across her backside in an abrupt motion that had her shouting in worry. 'I'm taking your ass. Are you a virgin back here?" His hands lingered, groping into her supple cheeks, making her tense up and shift in worry and panic under something that she felt horribly unequipped to deal with.

"Yes, Prince Corrin." Flora's breath tightened under the frustrations as she felt his hands upon her, felt his grip shift inward and fingers prod at her tight backdoor, threatening entrance. "I am a virgin entirely, in fact. I'm not that I can handle you back there."

Drawing back just as quickly as he had imposed himself upon her, Corrin got back toward the bed. "Felicia, prepare my cock to claim your sister's ass." He was firm in his order, aggressive and tight in ways that made Felicia shudder and unwind happily, lost to something that she just had to lean into and go for. She crawled into place in front of her prince on the bed, obediently opening her mouth as Corrin stood by the edge with his cock in hand. He pushed forward, feeding his dick into the obedient maid's mouth and starting to fuck it.

Felicia was immediate in her submissive tending of his cock, showing her lord all the praise and attention she had within her without question. Loyalty and submission came absolute to Felicia for her love of her master and for her desire to tend to him and give him whatever he wanted or needed. Flora could see it in her sister's eyes as she watched her go on, gleaming from the way she looked up at Corrin how much she loved him and loved performing for him, another twist of the emotions and weirdness within Flora's core that left her feeling dizzy and lost. Behind her back this had all gone on and Flora didn't know for how long or to what insane extent, and as she beheld the chaos in front of her she just couldn't help but completely lose herself to this weirdness and this chaos.

Deeper she sucked the cock down, allowing him to pass into her throat on some of her more eager bobs forward, driven by an eagerness so molten and so chaotic that Flora could hardly believe her clumsy sister so capable of it. There was something erratic about the way Felicia sucked, sloppily holding down an imprecise rhythm that all seemed very Felicia, but with her slurping and slobbering all over the prince's cock it was all just fine for Corrin, who happily groaned in approval as he held onto her hair, rocking back and forth to indulge in the pace of her mouth at work on his cock, shoving onward and holding back nothing in his harsh and relentless shove forward.

Corrin turned his gaze toward Flora, and the maid wasn't sure if he was basking in his showy use of her sister right before her eyes, or imagining her in this same position. It made her squirm and shift, her pussy now feeling wetter and hotter as watching all this sex and feeling his hands upon her left her tightly wound and confused beyond all sense and understanding. "I've decided to build a harem," Corrin said. "Like my father."

"And you want us to be a part of that?" Flora asked, her breath hitching up and her body shivering through this intensity and this heat, something holding onto her tighter and needier by the second as she stared up at him, lost to the frustrations Corrin induced throughout her body. "We're joining Rinkah as your wives?"

"Of course not," Corrin scoffed. "You will tend to me and my needs, as well as those of my lovers. But you are maids, and it is your duty to serve your master regardless. I fuck Felicia as a reward for her service and fuck you as punishment tonight then as reward once you've learned to love my cock and returned to your more pressing duties. You and Felicia are maids, not wives. I will treat you as such." He was cold and firm in his approach, and it shook Flora to see the contrast between the wicked man speaking so callously of them and of her sister's doe-eyed devotion toward him.

But at the same time, the more that Flora actually looked at Corrin's cock, the more her legs began to weaken and her thoughts spiraled out of control, struggling to keep a firm hold on the reality before her as she struggled and squirmed against this mess, feeling like she was horribly out of control here, out of focus and out of hope. She was stuck in place, waiting and squirming through something too overwhelming to think straight through, her body lit up with such weird haze and primal heat that she couldn't do a damn thing now to save herself from this pressure, feeling lust and curiosity taking hold of her.

All while Felicia continued to slobber all over Corrin's cock with such dizzy and empty headed reverence that Flora was left learning new things about her sister, things she wasn't prepared to learn at all. The occasional choking noises she made as his cock plunged down her throat only emboldened Felicia as she worked erratically, finding senseless indulgence and glee in the way she pushed forward and gave everything up to this moment and this tight, beautiful swell of surrender. She loved Corrin, loved Corrin's cock, and she worked to tend to him all over, fully committed to desire and to surrender as she gave him everything.

For that surrender, a hot, gooey reward awaited her. Corrin's hand tightened in her hair as he drew his hips back, and gave Felicia the reward she loved so much. He came in her mouth, pumping hot shots of gooey seed right into her waiting and obedient mouth, filling it up just as she loved, and obediently, the ragged maid began to swallow it all down in several big gulps, unchained and uncaring about anything but surrender and giving up to everything. When finally she had every drop of cum earned, Felicia drew back and opened happily up to the opportunity, licking her lips and whining a hot, eager, "Thank you, Master Corrin." She cooed and shivered, licking her lips and opening her mouth to show off that she had swallowed every drop. "I love the taste of your cum, as always. And now, your cock is ready, I hope?"

After the sloppy cock worship Felicia had lavished him with, Corrin's cock glistened with copious amounts of spit, even some strands of saliva dripping off of his shaft and connecting his head to Felicia's lips. She'd gone so sloppy and so desperate in her affections and her attention, and now, Corrin knew he was free to give in to the pressure and excitement. "I think it is ready now." He smiled, his wicked gaze lighting up as he pulled back from Felicia and turned his gaze toward Flora. "Are you ready?"

"Does my answer matter?" Flora asked, trying not to sound too bitter about this, knowing she was spared the gallows by her prince, and that such a decision came entirely from a place she didn't want to take for granted. "You seem ready to take me regardless."

With a wicked smile, Corrin reached for her bindings, undoing them and tugging her onto the bed and dragging her into place on all fours in front of him. Flora tensed up and ached, knowing what was coming and not even remotely ready now to deal with the pressure sure to come with it. Her fingers tightened against the bed and she tried her best to brace herself, fingers digging into the sheets as she readied herself as best she could, feeling Corrin kneeling into place behind her and preparing to line up and just go for it.

But she wasn't ready. She really, really wasn't ready for this. Nothing was really going to make her ready for the way that Corrin's cock felt pushing into her virgin ass hole. For the feeling of her first time with a man coming with anal sex and fresh off of him pounding her sister. His cock pushed forward, steady thrusts working back and forth to sink his cock into her slowly deeper and firmer, making her body shiver and ache with the throbbing pulse of something she was horribly unprepared to deal with. It was a lot of fullness, a lot of getting used to parts of her body being stretched and loosened that Flora didn't know how to deal with or what to think about.

Corrin sank in further, harsher, hands settling onto her hips as he pushed forward. But more startling was how Felicia pushed forward and pressed a kiss against her sister's lips. A kiss tinged with the lingering flavour of cock and desire, and Flora found the incestuous advance more confusing than anything Corrin had done to through this time. But at the same time, Flora was sore and confused and gave up to it, not sure what else to do but to give in to the hungry kiss, the attention pressing against her as Felicia made up for knowing Flora out with the candlestick by showing her affection and love.

"I'm sorry," Felicia said.

It wasn't okay, but Flora felt like she had to give her sister a break. "It's okay, I know you're loyal to Corrin, and that--"

"No, not for that," Felicia said, hands caressing further down Flora's body. "I'm sorry that I kept him from you. At first, I wanted to do my part and help Master Corrin in a way I was good at, so that you wouldn't have to. But then, it became... I wanted Master Corrin all for myself. But now, I'm going to share him with you, and we will serve him as his maids together, and... Even if Master Corrin does not see us as his wives, maybe we could..." Felicia couldn't for the life of her find a way to express a full thought properly. She kept drifting off and veering into new ideas and into worries, so Felicia decided to act on impulse and act instead of speaking. "Master Corrin, could you please pull her up?"

Seizing hold of Flora's upper arms, Corrin tugged her upward to kneel in front of him, and he was happy to pound forward and keep his aggression up, fucking her harder and hotter under the chance to ruin and ravage every inch of her body. With Flora up and out of the way, Felicia was free to drop down onto all fours and go low, shoving her face in deeper and starting to lick at her sister's waiting and neglected pussy, which dripped sticky, tart arousal under all of this pressure.

"Felicia!" Flora gasped, tensing up as she felt her sister's tongue hard at work on her pussy, driven by the same sort of fervid oral attention that she had seen her show Corrin. It was startling to be on the receiving end of that, her body aching and shivering through something she just had to give in to, moaning and twisting in such hot and delirious desire that she didn't really know how to handle herself now or how to handle the heat and the chaos behind it. Corrin's thrusts into her ass wore on harder and quicker, as relentless and as hot as anything she had ever felt in her life, so firmly rooted and so intense that she just melted under this pressure.

As he loosened her up and got quicker and harder into the pace, Corrin held nothing back, relentless in how he fucked Flora, how he drove on and made her feel the most succinct and firm of his intentions, ensuring she could do nothing but endure this mess, her body lost to the haze and chaos of this mess, struggling to find sense in the midst of this whole mess. She needed more of this, needed to burn up as she thrashed back and forth, rocking through desire and heat through the needier swell of something she had to give in to, and Flora quickly learned exactly what had her sister so enamoured. She just couldn't help herself as her body began to throb in time with the pulsating of his thick cock pushing into her.

Between the big dick up her ass and the tongue lapping at her pussy, Flora couldn't help herself here, couldn't shake off this heat and haze as pleasure ached through her too needy and intense to deal with. Everything just felt too good for Flora to deal with, and she succumbed to it, moans spilling from her lips and tension winding up as she began to press back, moaning, “Ma-Master Corrin...” Her hands held firmer onto Felicia's shoulders, body lost and aching through something that she had no hope of fighting against. “Master Corrin, keep going, I feel like I'm—I''m ready!”

With a wicked smirk, Corrin kept thrusting, winding up harder and quicker, fucking Flora into utter submission, into a state of raw acceptance and want hot enough to leave nothing behind, and the shivering mess of a woman was completely gone to the heat and the desire. His hips reached their feverish peak of speed before finally he let himself go, grunting and aching with something too hot to hold back from. “Mine,” he growled as he buried his cock into her ass hard, cum flooding forward, pumping into her waiting, tight hole, flooding her ass and giving her something to burn up with powerfully and embracing everything within her. She was lost to this, gasping and whining as she came hard, as her body twisted in shuddering heat and let the pulsating bliss take her on and burn her up completely.

Flora mewled softly as she writhed in lingering heat and want, moans aching through her as Felicia slipped out from underneath her. The more mature sister collapsed onto Felicia as Corrin let go of her, and the two locked into a hot, desperate kiss together as Corrin seized her hips and shifted her about, ready to take more of her and ready to make her his.

“I belong to you now, Master Corrin,” Flora moaned. “I'm sorry for what I did, and I am eternally grateful for you sparing me. I promise to serve you for the rest of my life as your maid and do everything you expect of me. Everything you need.”

“I know you do,” Corrin said wickedly, bringing his cock back toward her ass hole for another round, pushing into her as the sisters clung tightly to one another and kissed fervidly. “And it's why I spared you. You are too good and loyal a servant to lose, your loyalties just lie with me and not with Nohr. But that's okay; my father never needs to learn that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	3. The Village Flower

Due to his success subjugating the Ice Tribe uprising and Hans's 'tragic accident' that saw a bridge collapse and send him into the bottom of the canyon--something Corrin certainly did not ask soldiers loyal to him to do--the young prince was the one tasked with seeing a Hoshidan village near the Nohrian border laid siege to. He was even allowed, for the first time, to command the Faceless and use them in battle, representing Garon's growing faith in his middle child. If this went well, Corrin would see himself tasked with the matter of pushing on through Hoshido, possibly groomed for a top military command position. Which worked well, with Xander lined up to one day take the throne and the other princes and princesses needing to find something to do.

The fertile soil of the small farming community ran red with blood as Corrin led soldiers and Faceless alike in their attack on the village, but he had grown bored with the conflict once the fight itself was over. A small local militia had no chance against a proper Nohrian force, and he retired back to his tent to relax and fuck Rinkah. There wasn't much to do anyway; subjugate the locals, make it clear that this land was now Nohrian land, take the crops for their own purposes and move on. He needed not be a part of that.

Rinkah was asleep, and a bored Corrin stood outside, a fair bit of a distance from his tent and watching the flames flicker with their fierce red and bright orange through the night, sending up ashen plumes of smoke that choked out the starlight above, replacing it with its sickly, burning glow. He found himself more absorbed watching the flames dance that he would have in being down there dealing with peasants, a very callous and wicked position held at the top of the hill, his sight held so deep by what lay before him that Corrin didn't even realize for some time that someone was calling for help.

Yells of panic and pleas for someone to do something finally caught his attention as a young woman ran up the hill. His eyes snapped quickly toward her with interest, seeing a cute girl frantically fleeing up the hill, chased by Faceless. Too young to be any danger, probably just a fleeing straggler the Faceless gave chase to, and Corrin saw an opportunity before him. Especially as her eyes fell onto him and she begged for help once more. "Please, sir, help me! Help me, they're going to kill me."

"Stop giving chase!" Corrin yelled, his voice firm and commanding as he stared down the Faceless. They stopped at once, coming to a halt that gave the girl a brief moment of relief as she heard the pounding, powerful footsteps stop, before turning toward the man and starting to realize what he then must have been, her expression souring as the idea of her savior suddenly making her worry.

"Y-you're a Nohrian soldier," she says, looking back and forth between him and the monsters behind her, suddenly in a very precarious position where absolutely nothing felt like it was going to work out in her favour. "Oh no. Oh no, this is--"

"I've stopped my Faceless for now, but I want you to give me a reason why I shouldn't tell them to continue. Why should I let you live while you run from our siege?"

"Please, sir, let me live." As panic played across her face, the poor girl dropped to her knees. 'Please, I'll do anything to stay alive. Anything you want. I'm not so good at much, but I promise, I'll do whatever you need me to do. Odd jobs. Anything. I can clean. Your personal maid. Anything."

This could not have gone better for Corrin, as he nodded in understanding. "Very well. I will take you up on that offer for 'anything'. Faceless, return to the village, I will tend to this girl." He took her by the arm and began to very impatiently and harshly pull her toward his tent, his smile widening was ill intentions flared up within him, and Corrin saw only pure opportunity awaiting him now. The girl followed, quiet and accepting of her unfortunate position and the ways that she felt like she just had to accept whatever he had in mind for her. Corrin led her right into his tent, only letting go of her arm there, as he asked her, "What is your name, and do you know who I am?"

"I'm Mozu," she said, fingers fretting at her cloak as she looked at the man front of her nervously. "And no, sir, I-I don't know who you are. I'm sorry, should I?"

"I am Prince Corrin of Nohr," he said, "so yes, you should know who I am."

A look of utter panic flashed across her face, fiercer than any before, and Mozu fell quickly down to the ground again, bowing before him. "I'm so sorry, Your Highness! I had no idea, I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect by not bowing." Mozu had never met loyalty before, but she had been taught to respect them by her parents, something that had her now on the ground seeking his forgiveness.

The rough, wicked laugh Corrin offered in response made Mozu shudder. "At least your manners are well refined. And you are rather cute for a peasant Girl. Tell me, Mozu. Do you know what a concubine is?"

"I do not, Your Highness. Is that what you need of me? I promise, I will do whatever you need." She had no idea what she was promising to him as she trembled where she stood.

"A concubine is a man's taken lover. Not one of his wives. Lower than that. That is what you are to me now, Mozu. My concubine, and I expect you to take care of my needs whenever I ask you to." Drawing back at last from the entrance to the tent, Corrin turned his desk chair around to sit in front of her, his eyes flaring with vile delight as he sized up the very nervous girl. His tent was very well furnished, with a full desk and even a king sized bed, atop which Rinkah slept buried under many blankets. "Come to me and drop to your knees, I will test you to make sure that you are capable of fulfilling these duties."

Mozu was a virgin. An innocent farm girl who really only knew how to farm. Now she was being asked to be a sex toy for a prince of Nohr, a man who had by all seeming just led a siege on her village. An insane situation that felt all the more frustrating for how she sank to her knees and did as she was demanded. Falling to her knees in front of Corrin, Mozu accepted the demand upon her, body shivering as she gave up to the idea of completely losing herself. "What do you want me to do from here?'

Corrin pulled out his cock, eyes flickering with desire and intensity as he let the indulgence take hold of him. "Put your hand around my cock and stroke it," he said, almost feeling her nervousness as he sat there, happy to push her and test her nervous limits, loving the idea of making her succumb to him. The idea of dominating her appealed to his most base desires, but as much as he would have been happy to break her down, he loved the idea of making her inch a bit more slowly into his creeping desire and control. This was all very enticing to him. He'd already conquered a few women, but they were more mature and composed. Mozu was afraid of him, and he wasn't going to hurt her like she feared he would, but at the same time she was right to be worried nonetheless.

Mozu did as he asked her to do, wrapping her fingers around his shaft and giving him what he wanted, frustrated by the pressure of something so sudden and hot that she didn't really know how to handle all of this weirdness. Without much of a choice, Mozu decided to just do it, pushing forward and giving to him whatever he wanted. Her eyes looked nervously up at Corrin, seeking his approval and some sense of his mercy. The motion of her hand was clumsy and nervous, as her body shivered under the tension of this situation as she worked to give up everything to him. "How does it feel?" she asked, chewing her bottom lip, twisting and shivering under this pulse of raw, nervous heat, dizzy under this pressure and lacking any frame of reference for how well she was doing.

"So far, you're doing fine, but keep it up." Corrin loved the power he held in this moment, confident and cocky as he relaxed in his seat and just let this all happen. All of the dark and twisted delight that Corrin felt in imposing himself upon Mozu made for something truly enticing, a different thrill from his past conquerings. Rinkah was proud and fiery, Flora composed and torn in her loyalties. Mozu had none of that, a Hoshidan civilian with no idea what she was doing but submitting to him out of fear. Oh, what potent fear it was. "Okay, that is enough of your hand. Bring your mouth into this now, too."

Her mouth? Mozu was a sheltered rural girl. She had no concept of oral sex at all, which left her not even really understanding what it was that Corrin wanted from her. She trembled under this pressure, shivering and accepting the insanity of what was being demanded of her as she leaned forward. Without knowing what oral sex was, she just began to lick along his cock, kissing it and showing it affection, not conceiving of the idea that he wanted to penetrate her mouth.

Understanding what Mozu was doing and what that meant, Corrin let out a laugh, relaxing in his seat and accepting it. "Good enough. Keep going." The delight of being in control was something that Corrin craved, pushing on boldly and indulging in this wicked thrill, the utmost pleasure and excitement of pushing forward, making her shiver and writhe in surprise and heat. There wasn't a damn thing that Mozu could do now but keep up the pace and do as he asked, and he loved this control once more, having missed it since his first taste of instilling loyalty in a captive; Rinkah's breaking felt like a distant memory by now.

All Mozu wanted was to be safe. Her life was in tatters now with the family farm ablaze, and there was nothing for Mozu if she didn't find some new way to survive. Her licks along his cock remained clumsy and nervous, but she listened to his approving groans, and took it as a sign she was on the right track. Her licks even got a little bit bolder, and she found herself getting into this task as she worked at his attention and his indulgence, shivering through the mess of sensation upon her as she strove to indulge and to please, finding that this was coming to her almost a little bit naturally, in ways that she really didn't know how to feel about for a myriad of reasons.

It all led to the satisfaction of the twisted prince relaxed back in his seat and letting the poor girl pleasure him. "You're getting very good at this for a beginner who doesn't even know how to suck a cock," he said, taunting her and watching as colour filled into her cheeks. She wasn't sure how to make sense of his double-edged compliment. "Keep going like this and you will find yourself quickly in my favour." His cock twitched, spasming in and aching, the drool of pre-cum from his tip leaving Mozu so confused, and as she licked along it she caught the odd, pungent taste, not sure how to handle it but not wanting to reel back or offend the prince.

When Corrin came, it was all very sudden. he wanted it that way, wanted to catch Mozu off guard and test her inexperience. When his dick erupted, Mozu fell back in surprise, startled by the sudden eruption of hot cum gushing forward, splattering across her face and her upper body, the confused girl struggling with this pressure as he found relief upon her and didn't pay much mind to her views on the matter.

He paid so little, in fact, that before she had time to react to any of this, Corrin was upon her again. "There's just one problem; no concubine of mine will be caught wearing rags like this." He grabbed her clothes and ripped them right off of her body, leaving Mozu to whine in panic and surprise as Corrin stripped her down to absolutely nothing and promptly tugged her up to her feet, pushing her against his desk. "You're in luck, though. You've impressed me enough to decide to keep you, I just need to fuck you now and make it proper."

The feeling of hands grabbing her to tug her into place, then of Corrin's cock prodding her entrance from behind, made Mozu panic. "Wait!" she screamed, not exactly feeling out the words before she said,them, a shuddering mess shaken by this nervous heat. "Wait, I don't know about this!"

Corrin did not take very well at all to this interruption, as he tugged her by the hair up off of the desk and turned her around to face him, his eyes wide and flaring with wicked pressure and bitterness. "Excuse me?" he asked, voice rumbling with fury as he stared down at Mozu with control and bitterness. "You, who begged for your life and told me you would do anything, don't know about this? I thought you knew your place, but if you're having doubts, I will throw you right back out of this tent and let you stumble naked back to your smoldering village again. I don't need to kill you for you to suffer; I'm sure picking up these pieces yourself will be terrible enough."

Mozu struggled to spit out some kind of apology and explanation, but he shoved her back down onto the desk again, as footsteps rose and another voice joined the situation.

"You're being too hard on her. Look at how nervous she is." Rinkah rose up out of bed, walking toward them. Mozu turned her head around just in time to see the muscular woman rise up and settle behind her lover, wrapping her arms tight around him. Where had this other woman come from and where was she? Had she watched the whole thing? She was also very, very naked. What was going on here? "You can't treat every girl like you treat me. I'm a lot tougher than most."

Kisses against Corrin's cheeks did a lot to make him shiver and groan, leaning against his lover. "You're right. But only to an extent." His hand came across Mozu's ass, making her yelp in surprise. "You have another chance here. I you your life when you begged for it, but if you want to be my concubine, I'm going to need you to beg for this again. Much more convincingly this time, too. And no going back on that decision. You choose to be mine, or you choose to be kicked out of this tent. The choice is yours."

Satisfied with his choice, Rinkah gave Corrin a kiss on the lips from behind. "Thank you. Show her mercy. I'm going to go bathe in the lake, but I look forward to joining you and your new plaything when I'm back." The whole interlude was a little bit insane and sudden in its intensity, leaving a startled and distressed Mozu squirming in worry as she watched the dark skinned woman walk out of the tent, still utterly naked.

"Well, what will it be?" Corrin asked, his hand caressing along her perky butt again, threatening another strike to coax an answer out of her.

There was only one answer here, wasn't there? Mozu saw the soldiers taking the food that was there. Her life here was over, a ruined village holding no future for her. While there would be sexual servitude in giving herself to Corrin, perhaps there would be luxury too. He was a prince, after all. This naked woman seemed happy to be with him. There wasn't much of a choice here with these narrow options, but one stood out as markedly more preferable to the others.

"Please forgive me for my worries, Prince Corrin. I promise, I would be happier with you than out in the cold. Please, take me back, I swear, I will be a good concubine. I will do whatever you ask of me, and without complaint. Please, keep me. I'm yours!" Mozu trembled as she spoke, feeling herself sign away her everything to Corrin without much in the way of assurance of what this new life would be. It was a mystery, but it was better to give in to the unknown and hope for the best than to be left with the guarantee of nothing. So she accepted it and offered herself fully now to whatever came with this.

It set the stage perfectly for Corrin to thrust into her, a deep and harsh push that caught Mozu off guard, as he promptly returned to fucking her hard and raw with brutal back and forth motions of his hips. Desperate, harsh pushes down into the depths of his wicked desires showed nothing but pure indulgence now to the poor villager girl. "That's right, you are mine," Corrin growled, grabbing tightly onto her hips and pushing on with aggressive glee and vigor, loving the opportunity in front of him now and the chance to fuck her into utter submission. "And mine is how you will stay from now on. You'll be happier you did, and you'll grow to love your new role."

The feeling of the thick cock plunging into her and claiming her virginity left Mozu a trembling wreck, shivering under the pressure of winding heat and delirium as she tried to make sense of all that happened to her. Corrin was relentless in how he took to fucking her, not caring at all if she was a virgin as he thrust away at her tight heat, seeking to own her and to be in total control. There wasn't a damn thing that Mozu could do but give in to all of it, learning what he had in mind for her and learning how sex felt. Beneath the pressure of his hard thrusts and all the tension that came with it, she had to admit, it felt pretty good. Her body shook as she accepted the aggression, appreciating the way he took to pounding into her and flaunting his wicked indulgences.

"I'm a fast learner, I promise, I'll do everything I can," she whined, biting her lip as she felt him fuck her over the desk with a firmness and confidence throwing her completely out of focus. This was all so sudden and hot, something that made Mozu shudder as she felt him give her such a first time, pressing into her with raw aggression and something that she just had to accept. The pleasure was immediate and intense, but she found that once she got used to feeling his thick cock inside of her, she wasn't as helpless as she thought she was going to be. There was a lot to deal with, but she was ready for it, holding steady and enduring his worst as she decided to just give up to this all, determined to see it through and to own up to what was now her new role in life.

Corrin sought to test the remark with each powerful shove forward, but he loved the way that Mozu tried to give in to it, offering herself up to him and his control with such readiness and willingness. He saw only excitement and pleasure in this opportunity, bearing down fiercely upon her and allowing her to feel his utmost roughness and intention. As promising as Mozu and her surrender was, Corrin recklessly chased on the chance to find more, to indulge and lay waste to her with each hard thrust forward pushing on fiercer, more powerfully. This was something beautiful in its simplicity.

And then came her moans. Oh, such sweet moans they were. Corrin loved the thrill of conquering, and to feel Mozu alight under his touch and starting to ease into the idea that his cock could fuck her into heights of pleasure well worth sticking in for was precisely what made his conquest so delightful. He had Mozu under his sway now, had her ready to succumb and to burn as he made her gave up everything to him, and all he had to do was keep up the pressure and fuck her harder, fuck her until she learned to crave him. To turn this cute village virgin into an experienced playground for his cock to indulge in.

More and more, Mozu felt the indulgent pressure of those intentions wearing her down, fucked from behind over a desk and given an unconventional induction into sex through the delirious haze of this treatment, rough and callous and downright impersonal with Corrin pounding into her. But she didn't know any better, which set such a dangerous and twisted precedent, made for a situation too intense and hazy for Mozu to understand in its finer points and in the way in which this all met in the middle, pleasure bubbling up through her powerfully and igniting within the wreck of a girl something sudden and intense, something she had no hope of dealing with.

Mozu came. Not for the first time in her life, but certainly harder than she ever had before with her fingers exploring herself. "Prince Corrin!" she screamed, spine arching back as the swell of raw sensation burned through her and did things that she felt horribly unequipped for. It all just happen, pulses of raw heat and sensation burning through her body and leaving her a helpless, writhing mess ignited by the raw swell of chaos and hunger, aching now for something that came with one last slam forward and two succinct, grunted words.

"You're mine."

Corrin came deep inside of Mozu, holding tightly onto her as he held her in place and filled her with his cu, cock buried inside of her to the hilt so that his claim over the village girl was absolute. Mozu could not have been happier, squealing in surrender and delight as Corrin filled her, gave her the warmth and satisfaction of his cum. There was a lot more for Corrin to teach her to deal with and to induct her into, and the dizzying heights of depravity would shake her to her core, but for the moment, Mozu remained slumped back over the desk a hopeful, warm, and tired mess, trying her best to see the silver lining in this insanity no matter what she had to do to keep it in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	4. A Soldier Abandoned

Things moved far too quickly for Corrin to be able to keep track of any of them. Hammering footsteps pounding against the wooden boards of the ship, the furious scream of someone moving in for the kill, the shriek of a Wyvern. It all happened so quickly that Corrin had barely turned around and taken in the sight of it before it was all over, leaving him to piece together this aftermath. Camilla sat astride her Wyvern, shaking her head and chiding Corrin with, "This is the second time I've had to save you today, brother," as she slowly slipped off of it. A lance rolled toward his feat as stuck to the ground and held down by powerful claws, screamed a struggling Hoshidan woman with blue hair and a gorgeous face currently twisted in a furious scowl. "You really must be more careful," Camilla added, as the Wyvern kept the woman pinned down. "Another assassin, it seems."

"Not part of the ambush in the port, either," Corrin groaned. "They're stubborn."

"Likely sent to board the ferry and stalk you after the first ambush failed," Camilla said. "Shall I cut her head off here, or will we wait to make a show of it on land?" Her fingers wrapped slowly around the handle to her oversized axe, ready to swing down at a moment's notice.

"No, don't kill her." Corrin's smile widened, wicked and delighted as he sized the woman up. "She looks too good to kill. She would be difficult to break, but I welcome the challenge, she would be well worth that kind of fighting."

"I'm not sure that would be the best idea," Camilla said, shaking her head and very fearful for the idea that Corrin might do something so dangerous. "If she were to betray you, I don't know what I would do with myself."

"Then you can watch," he said, knowing it would catch his sister's attention. Camilla had no desire of sleeping with her brother, but she did so love hurling abuse and being proud of what her brother could do to a woman, a reckless and vulgar voyeur of the highest order. Immediately, Camilla's disposition changed, and she threw a sleep spell down onto Oboro, cutting her screams off immediately.

"If only to keep you safe," Camilla said, not that Corrin believed for a second that she wouldn't delight in all of this too. She ordered her Wyvern up off of the woman, taking her body and tossing it over her shoulder, happy now to do everything she had to do to make sure Corrin's will was followed.  
********************  
Coming slowly to realization and to consciousness again, the sleepy, sore Hoshidan wasn't sure where she was. The rocking uneasiness of her surroundings implied it was a boat, but there were more pressing issues than that; she saw her target sitting plainly and helplessly, the silver haired prince vulnerable against her, and in spite of the fact that she had already made an attempt on his life, the captive found that she had nothing to hold her back here, no bindings or ropes to keep her from lashing out at him and going for the throat. The throat being exactly what she sought now as she lunged toward him, intent on making this swift, vengeful attack as straightforward as it could be. Her hands were out, ready to go for his throat as she threw herself off of the bed.

"Stop," he said, and Oboro froze in place. It was an immediate effect, terrifying in the way she found herself just stuck there now, standing in confusion and wait as she stared forward, lost to the weirdness and the confusion of this situation, this bizarre sense of sudden surrender and hopelessness deeply confusing her. "So the mind control spell worked!" Camilla said, clapping her hands and staring on in excitement. "Oh, I'm so proud. I didn't know if it would work as well, but here she is, brother. Served up just for you, exactly like you asked."

"Thank you very much, Camilla," Corrin said, loving the vulnerability now of the woman standing before him, whose eyes widened in terror and realization as she began to piece things together. "Yes, my sister put an obedience curse on you. You will do whatever i tell you to do, and you won't be able to disobey me no matter what you do. So let's start simply, shall we? What is your name?"

"Oboro," she said, hissing and shirking back in realization and panic, hand going over her mouth. She hadn't told him because she wanted to, the word just passed from her lips. "What have you done to me, Nohrian scum?" she asked.

"And who do you work for?"

"Prince Takumi of Hoshido." Again, she let spill the details, shivering as a feeling of absolute wrongness washed slowly over her, a feeling of complete confusion and panic. This was all so very wrong, Oboro feeling robbed of her own will.

"Prince Takumi specifically? Hm, interesting. And what is the nature of your relationship? What do you think of him?" Corrin took his sweet time in letting this push out and enjoying the twisted delight of really digging in and making her shudder for him. He had all the time in the world to make his move.

"I work as his loyal retainer and personal guard. We share many things, in including a deep hatred of Nohrian scum like you, a love for Hoshido, and although he doesn't realize it my admiration runs deeper than simple loyalty and into powerful love for him." Embarrassment and hate surged up inside of Oboro in equal measure; she found herself twisting in frustration as the openness of her emotions worked against her, and she wished she had the strength to fight against these confessions. Their laughter only made it worse. "Are you just toying with me now?"

Corrin and Camilla both mocked Oboro with their reactions, laughing not only at the confession of her embarrassing love for her prince, but because of what she was soon to be doing in service of Corrin instead. "She loves her prince!" Camilla said. "Oh, what a fool she is. Mm, well at least she will have another prince to love, won't she, dear brother?"

"This curse is more fun than I thought it would be," Corrin said. "Strip for me, Oboro."

"How dare you," Oboro said, scowling and snarling even as she began to tug off piece after piece of the clothes she wore, eyes narrow and tense as she gave Corrin exactly what he wanted. It was a feeling of absolute misery and pressure that held her now, as she began to undress before his eager gaze, cheeks burning under this attention. She wasn't ready for this, wasn't in a place where she felt like she could deal with the weirdness and the frustration of this situation, unsure what Corrin's motivation was and what he would do to her, but she was starting to get an idea. "I will never love another. Especially not a Nohrian sadist like you!"

As much as she hated this, she did as she was told, pulling off her clothes and undressing before the two Nohrian royals, showing off her slender, taut body to the eyes so greedily absorbing all the delight they could from the sight of her. It wasn't a situation that Oboro felt capable of really dealing with, overwhelmed by this weirdness and by the pressures that followed, the heat of being watched and ogled like this by wicked and twisted gazes. She felt like an object to them, felt like a piece of meat to be stared at and objectified, hardly the position of a proud retainer in loyal service to a prince of Hoshido.

"I like what I see already," Corrin said, licking his lips and shifting onto the bed. "Lie down and spread your legs for me." He delighted in how she did precisely that, even against her own better judgment and every self-preservatory impulse in her body. There was nothing that could save Oboro now from what Corrin was capable of, his twisted intentions making for something that had her as tense as could be. Nothing was getting better or more comfortable about this, as Oboro felt the dread and the worry wash over her, even as her thighs parted and she showed off her most intimate of places to Corrin. "Delicious," he said, very suddenly pushing forward and burying his face between her legs.

Whatever Oboro could have expected out of Corrin, it sure as hell hadn't been this. The feeling of his tongue and his lips suddenly upon her pussy and going all out in devouring her pussy threw Oboro completely, left her dizzy and startled by the ways he just threw himself into the opportunity ahead of her now. Confused, startled noises followed, loud and heavy as she shuddered under this attention, under the intention and heat of this mistreatment, this wickedness. There wasn't much that she felt she could really do about this mess, struggling under the pulse of sudden lust that held onto her now, that made her crave something more.

"How does this feel?" Corrin asked, knowing that the question would spur on a response from her no matter what, as he very happily began to lick and adore all along her puffy mound, teasing it with his tongue and settling into a very wicked state of mind, one where he felt ready now to make the most of the pleasures and opportunities in front of him. It wasn't his typical way of just fucking a woman until she broke, but Oboro was tamed by the curse now, and she was going to remain his; he could afford to play around here more than he could with someone like Rinkah or Flora, who had needed a good, strong fucking to set them right. Oboro posed no threat to him.

The feeling of a tongue licking along her mound felt like an absolute mess of feelings and sensations, and Oboro felt the fitful pressures imposing upon her something senseless and firm. "It feels good," she confessed, thew words spilling out without a care and leaving her dizzy, hopeless and frustrated by the ways that she was so easily exposed. She wanted to hold back, but the pressures only grew firmer as she moans in acceptance and lust of this pressure, helpless under the weirdness and the haze of this treatment. She wished she understood how to deal with this all, wished she had a sense of control and composure to help her out of this situation, but she was helpless here, and Corrin took advantage of that.

Aggressive and firm licks kept up the pressure of his attention, making Oboro shiver as Corrin refused to ease up the intense treatment. All of the pleasure that he piled on to her made her shiver, a point of confusion she couldn't get beyond. If he wanted her body, why didn't he just take it? Her body writhed under this heat and excitement, unable to grasp these feelings for what they were without Corrin's firm guidance, growling, "Tell me everything you feel," as he kept up his pressure, wanting to keep going, craving the aching swell of desire that came from completely wearing down her thoughts and her senses.

"I feel a tongue licking my pussy, making me wetter, hotter... Nngh, I feel happy. Happy to be touched by a man, even if you're not Takumi..." She whimpered under that confession, rich laughter from the lilac haired princess off to the side making Oboro scowl and burn again, frustrated by the pressures and the fever of this treatment. She wished she had some sense of how to ground herself and control her thoughts here, but she felt utterly helpless under all of this weirdness, all of this heat. "I'm embarrassed that another man is giving me pleasure, and that you're mocking me for this. I'm angry."

The unfiltered truth behind Oboro's emotions spilled out, the 'good' and the bad, all raging up through her suddenly, spiking a swell of something confusing and delirium-inducing that left her heaving under this tense attention, wishing she was strong enough to push against it and find some sense of focus and control, even if there was absolutely none here that could help her. Her body heaved and ached, twisting and toiling in confusion and chaos under the pressure of these feelings, of this sudden pulsing chaos getting the better of her. The tongue worked in firmer and more confident motions, and she couldn't help but ask, "I feel confused that you're showing me such attention instead of taking it from me instead!"

"Because my brother actually cares," Camilla said, stepping up toward the side of the bed and staring happily at Oboro. "He's a caring considerate man who knows how to treat a lady with respect, unlike your prince, who's nowhere to be found right now."

Oboro shook her head, whimpering and whining as the pressures built upon her, the tongue inducing such swells of chaos and pleasure, invoking sensations she wished she was strong enough to fight off, wished she could understand in some grounded sense of focus and control, but she was unable to grasp the reality of what was happening here as Corrin kept eating her out, up the pressure and the heat of his dark intentions. There was too much going on here, and Oboro didn't know how to handle it. "Prince Takumi cares about me more than anyone else does," Oboro said, refusing to accept such an idea.

But Corrin kept up his pressure, not only licking her pussy with the hunger and aggression needed to make her writhe and ache, heaving under the frustrations of this growing panic, but now bringing fingers into the equation. He slipped a pair of them into Oboro's pussy, working them firmly back and forth as he licked along her mound, dialing up the pressure and the panic of what he felt capable of, what he could do to her. There was no slowing down this firmness and this wickedness now; he craved it, craved the excitement and the indulgence of making her coo and twist under his touch, and he loved so much the way he was able to make her his.

"You say that, but where is your prince now? Where is anyone from Hoshido to save you?" Camilla's smile widened with wicked glee and aggression, savouring something that felt wicked and excited, something that he was careless about making the most of this situation. "If you succeeded in killing Prince Corrin, what were you supposed to do then? Who would have been here to save you?"

Oboro heaved and twisted in absolute confusion, struggling under the weirdness and pressure of this situation, the chaotic heat and frustration getting to her. She didn't understand what was happening, didn't really know how to deal with the sudden frustrations of this treatment. "I..." She felt deeply confused by the weirdness of this, by the hazy pressures and lusts that built up hotter and weirder inside of her. "They wouldn't have left me to..." She shook her head harder, trying to fight the weirdness and the pressure that consumed her. There was something wrong here, something twisted and fierce that gripped her and simply would not stop, a burning swell of complete chaos and heat that did to her things more molten and frustrating than she knew how to handle.

"They left you to die," Camilla said. "No soldiers to rescue you? No air support? I suppose they expected you to jump into the sea; they knew my Wyvern and I were here, that was never going to work. They cared more about killing Corrin than they cared about your life, and your precious, loving prince sent you on a suicide mission." The spike of greedy, wicked laughter made for such a sweet mess of something twisted, something vulgar and excited that bubbled up from deep within Camilla. She watched the shame and panic burn across Oboro, watched as the nervous and torn woman found herself confronted by something so twisted and unthinkable, and she could do nothing to help herself out of these depths of despair now.

The emotional mess it turned Oboro into was a sight to behold for Camilla, deeply satisfying as all at once a lot of feelings came in at once, a swell of chaos and desire burning her up while the horrified realizations of this dark intent only left her further compromised and helpless. The result was a powerful one; Corrin didn't for a moment let up on her as brought her to a powerful orgasm, one that fought within her against the pressures of her attempts to rationalize all of this. It meant that her will broke and her body shuddered at the same time, something powerful and hot that set her aflame, made her tremble and heave under this bliss, under the feeling of complete hunger and lust that held onto her. It was a lot to handle, and Oboro's mind snapped under the weight of all of it, not simply from the pleasure of Corrin's cunnilingus but from the combination of his affections and her realizations, accurate or not, that her prince had sent her here to die.

Oboro was left writhing on the bed in agony and frustration, feeling now the wicked and twisted lesson of something absolutely wrong, something she was never going to be able to overcome, and she was simply unable to help herself now against it. "I was tricked," she whined, lying there wide-eyed and humiliated. "Prince Takumi lied to me..."

Corrin rose up on the bed and advanced toward her, smile widening as he went in to make his move. "You are loyal, but it's clear that your prince didn't value that. Oboro, you are mine; that is not in question here, but know that I would never send someone to their death like that. Perhaps you should look at a new, happier life in service of someone who values you. I want a guard, to make sure that these assassination attempts fail, and I think you would be perfect for that job. As well as for the job of guarding me in bed."

Rising up slowly, Oboro nodded. "Yes... Yes, what I need is... Is someone else. Someone who will appreciate me." She wasn't being guided here, wasn't being told to do it by the curse. "Lie on your back, my prince, I will satisfy you, and I will let you make me yours." Oboro shouldn't have trusted Corrin; he'd given her almost nothing to trust or really find value in, but she was desperate now for something to hold onto, her world view shattered so utterly by these cruel and manipulative words, and she didn't put any thought into their value, into the idea that there was anything wrong here. She was simply too focused on giving in to the idea of it, unable to care or control herself now.

Corrin got onto his back as requested, and Oboro climbed up onto his lap, facing away from him as she pushed her shapely ass back, settling slowly down onto his cock with a confident push downward, feeling herself in now for something frustrating and hot, something that had her whining as she embraced this mess and this pressure without a care, forcing her way down onto the cock and starting to ride him. "My prince," she moaned, ready now to do all the work herself as she wiggled her way down onto his cock slowly.

Corrin's only command was a soft and loving, "Enjoy yourself," as he settled comfortably back to let Oboro work, and he delighted in the coo of excitement and relief that followed; it was a callous and manipulative move in all ways, but it worked wonders in accomplishing his primary goal of getting Oboro to ache for him, to crave his touch and his love. There was no turning back now from this lustful indulgence, as her body rocked up and down the big cock, feeling the excitement of his words getting to her, making her shiver and ache with the swell of excitement. His command was all she needed to feel like Corrin truly cared about her, no matter what the truth behind the situation was, and she gave herself up completely to this heat as she let it all go and embraced her most base cravings.

Steady up and down motions atop the big cock had Corrin groaning happily, relaxed back while Camilla watched and taunted her. "You're my brother's whore now," she said, licking her lips and delighting in the sight of Oboro bouncing along, small but perky breasts having about as she worked greedily at this pleasure now, unable to hold herself back in the careless swell of desire that followed, something aggressive and shameless that scratched all the most depraved interests of the princess watching her brother claim another lover. It was the most proud and twisted delight Camilla could find. "How does that make you feel?"

Hammering up and down the cock without a care now, Oboro whined in agreement. She wasn't bound to answer Camilla, but the shameful reality of her turning to sexual pleasures from her captor to make up for the heartbreak of Takumi's seeming betrayal was real and it weighed heavy upon her. There was no escaping it, no moving on from the pressures that came with these emotions, all surging up and overwhelming her with something so hot and so wrong that she could barely think in this haze of frustration and surrender. Submission flared hot inside of her and she was helpless against all of it, but her sense of duty kept her pushing on, kept her riding hard and making the most of this situation, never stopping, never holding back.

It was a different approach to break someone in by, and Corrin relished in the excitement he felt here, the twisted delight and excitement of making this situation his and savouring the wicked control that burned up through him as he took this all on. It was sweet satisfaction, something twisted and vulgar to enjoy amid all of these desperate sensations and a completely broken and twisted mess of desire. Everything burned and pulsed up through her with dizzying fervor, pleasures overwhelming her and searing away all of the worries and concerns that should have been holding Oboro back. Corrin offered to Oboro something fundamental, something alluring, and she couldn't hold back now her need to give in to it, and to believe all of his lies. It was genuinely all she had left now.

"I'm yours, my prince. My body, my heart!" Oboro shuddered and gasped, thrashing under the pressure and relief of this feeling, the swell of chaotic, lustful desire completely overwhelming her as she gave up completely to these feelings, raw sensations wearing her down and leaving her hopelessly enthralled now, ready to accept her place at his side for whatever that would mean, caring only about letting it happen, about giving up to it. She came hard, howling allegiances as Corrin came inside of her tight, needy pussy, and everything about this relentless pulse of desire set them aflame, made for a situation completely removed from sense and understanding, inducing complete obedience now in a woman whose hate for Nohr had burned brighter than any other emotion she had ever felt, save for the love of a man she now believed threw her life away.

The dark prince had claimed another heart, and from that day on, Oboro would defend her new prince more fiercely than she defended her old prince, because not only did she love Corrin, but Corrin loved her back, and he loved her intensely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	5. The Tomboy Princess Mated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?

Everything that Corrin had learned in service of fighting against anger simply left him. Even the knowledge that anger could be used by a clever opponent to make him weak, to trip him up, to force mistakes out of him, simply vanished as he threw himself completely and without hesitation into something senseless and direct, a need to satisfy his deepest and most frustrating cravings for blood. This damned Pegasus rider had done everything to ruin him, to infuriate him, and he was not about to let his campaign end here no matter how many of his men she plucked at from the sky. His forced engaged with the Hoshidans, but she was the standout of the group, her mount weaving through the hails of arrows fired toward it, and Corrin was ready to stab it himself with his blade if he had to.

Up in the sky, Hinoka was in a state of desperation, a level of worry and panic like nothing else she had ever felt before, a challenge that tested everything inside of her. Corrin was the brother that she had spent so long trying to get back, training so that she could made of herself something incredible, and she was prepared to do whatever it took to make the best of this situation. That was all gone now; to learn that her long-lost brother was the one leading Nohrian forces to crush Hoshido induced within her something else. At the request of her mother, she kept secret the truth of Corrin's status, because that would only challenge morale and make some problems.

No, this needed to be dealt with. Needed to be handled. The only way to make this right was to kill Corrin and accept that he was a lost cause. Nobody in Hoshido knew him; he was but an empty idea now, and that idea was not worth conflicting an army already in danger of being massacred by Nohrian forces. As much as Hinoka wished she could bring her brother home, she was ready to do what she'd been told to do. To do what was right for her people, and as much as she hated to admit it, Corrin was not her people. He was a monstrous Nohrian prince who she never knew, a young man who cared only about destroying Hoshido.

The Rainbow Sage was their target. Corrin had been sent to kill him, and Hinoka could tell that there was a danger in allowing him to reach the sage. Her move was to bait him, and it had worked; Corrin ran on his won in pursuit of her, furious as he ran up the hill, working himself to a point of exhaustion. With a mere sword, surely Corrin stood no chance of defeating her. She flew circles over Corrin from a distance, holding onto her naginata and preparing herself to strike.

"I'm going to kill you!" Corrin screamed. "I might have taken you as a whore. You're pretty. But I'm not going to give you that privilege now. You're just going to die!" He waved his sword about, ready to kill, ready to do whatever he had to do to get what he wanted.

Hinoka didn't respond. She swooped down with her winged steed, drawing just close enough for Corrin to furiously swing at the air over him, tempting him and infuriating him with her attempts to play him, to mess with him. She was unafraid of him from this position, making the most of her chance to infuriate him. It was a dodgy game she played, and Hinoka played it well, leaving Corrin furious as he lashed out from down below in helpless, ineffectual fury.

Camilla wasn't here to calm him or fight with him. Xander wasn't here. Elise, Leo, even his lovers... Nobody was here to soothe Corrin or help anchor him. All he felt was anger and hatred in a form more potent and aggressive than he ever had before in his life, and the building rage simply became too much for him to handle. Feelings like he had never imagined before surged up through Corrin and left him screaming, falling to his hands and knees as he let out a guttural noise like nothing Hinoka had ever heard before. She saw an opportunity though, and assuming this was merely him snapping, she dove in to deliver the killing blow. 

Everything changed in an instant, his body growing and shifting in new ways. In the matter of a second, Corrin was suddenly a big, towering dragon, reaching forward with his powerful jaws and grabbing the attacking Pegasus in his teeth. He snarled, taking a massive bite out of the animal and shaking, which threw the rider off and sent her hitting the ground. He continued to shake his head and crunch down on the Pegasus, killing it and filling his mouth with flesh, feathers, and crushed bone. Blood dripped from his maw and he spat it all out and let out another scream, his eyes focused now on the girl lying defenseless on the ground. He won, but she had shown him embarrassment on a level he had to avenge; he was going to tear her apart.

Panic filled Hinoka. Her lance had fallen off to the side, leaving her suddenly defenseless and overwhelmed, struggling to get up off of the ground amid the pain surging through her from her rough fall. She tried to force herself up, only for his big, imposing head to right up into her face, eyes narrowed with anger, while Hinoka showed fear. Showed confusion. "Corrin, what--how did..."

His name. Corrin stopped for a moment, his draconic eyes blinking as the mention of his name threw him. How did she... No, there was more to this all than he realized. He took a breath in, and he could smell something now. Smell her. The scent of this human confused him, made him shiver curiously. Something about it appealed to him in ways he didn't understand, his focus winding up and threatening to do to him something curious. He didn't understand all that was taking hold of him, but Corrin did understand that she was drawing his focus and would not let go of it. He lurched forward, snarling and bitter as he sniffed at the air and at her again.

Hinoka remained frozen underneath him, so confused by this, and as she looked at the whole of his imposing draconic frame, her eyes drifted toward something. Toward a pair of cocks both slowly filling with blood and growing before her eyes. Two of them? Hinoka was filled with questions that weren't something she should have been asking, and she tried to push those ideas out of her mind, only to circle back around now to the idea of confusion. She could feel the terror melting out of her, feel something else start to grab hold, and in her confusion Hinoka let out a deep, startled moan.

Corrin could hear her heartbeat, and somehow, he could sense the feelings, the conflict and uncertainty within her. So many feelings swam through her, but he was able to key into one feeling in particular: arousal. Corrin didn't know he had a dragon side, but the dragon side now powerful within him knew one thing for certain: she had dragon blood. Dragon blood that now spoke to his, connected to it, raged with something potent and aching, which begged for him to give in to it.

Hinoka could feel herself heating up as she stared at his cocks. She was so torn now, feeling herself panicked and hazy, wishing for some sense of clarity and understanding as she sank slowly deeper into the myriad of feelings threatening to tear her apart. She was lost to these feelings, and in that uncertainty, Hinoka began to pull at her clothes. "I don't... I can't... You're not the--we're siblings, but... Nngh, gods, I can't help myself." She began to undress for him, but Corrin had other things in mind, a quick swipe of his claw tearing her clothes off with a motion that could have torn her up were it even a fraction of an inch off. But at the same time, Hinoka felt no pain as her clothes came off, torn into tatters that fell off to the side and left her lean, strong body naked before him. "I need it."

Corrin understood none of this, but it didn't matter, as he pushed forward, bringing his lower cock to her pussy, the top cock rubbing against her skin as he pushed slowly forward. Hinoka gasped as she felt the big, flared head of his dragon cock prod her hole, but she didn't feel capable of denying herself these feelings, didn't have any sense of how to help herself. Both of them were given now to primal instincts that coursed through their blood, to the mutual heritage of draconic might that neither had truly realized the extent of, a legacy that their heart pumped with each rapid pound of their pulse. Two of dragon blood now caring only about one thing: breeding.

Thrusts began to force the cock into Hinoka, and she felt herself horribly unprepared for just how much pressure came with the big dick pushing into her. Not so much that she couldn't handle it though, holding steady and trying to remain firm as she felt the dick claim her, as she felt herself struggle amid the feelings of weird things she didn't really know how to handle. It was sudden and harsh in the approach, loosening up a pussy that even if it weren't horribly inexperienced was not so much built for the size of a dragon cock. Not that such worries bothered her at all; Hinoka accepted the challenge, a tough girl moaning through the tension and the feelings of pressure that she refused to let stop her.

Emotions surged through Hinoka that Corrin's senses left him drunk off of, feelings of lust and desire, a need to be bred that felt absolutely too hot and too needy to deal with. It was almost dizzying, inducing within Corrin a need to rut her and to make her his mate. It was a desire like he hadn't felt with any of his other conquests, an altogether much more potent and wicked need that specifically involved fucking her full of his cum until she could take no more, until she was his impregnated dragon bride. He moved without a care toward that goal, thrusting on deeper and harder, seeking to ruin her and to fuck her into something so powerful and so feverish that she couldn't help herself any longer.

"It's so big!" Hinoka gasped, taking the dragon cock's thrusts as well as she could, even as she found herself horribly overwhelmed by the feverish thrusts wearing her down, the needs to wear her down inducing something brutal and without sense or sanity. As the lower cock pounded into her and made her shudder under too many desires and feelings to deal with, Corrin's top cock throbbed and rubbed against her body, grinding up on the soft skin and tense muscles of her defined stomach, making her feel even more firmness and pressure at the hands of this wicked draconic lover. But at the same time she couldn't deny that she fucking loved it, that she craved these feelings and all that she could get out of them. "And I love it! Please, keep fucking me. Fill me. Mate me!"

Her hands grabbed at the big cock rubbing against her body. Hinoka couldn't help herself. She began to stroke the shaft, begging form ore and giving in to all of these winding desires, all of these needs setting her aflame. She didn't know how to handle all of these feelings, didn't know what she was doing and how to make it work, but she felt ready to try and make the most of it all, to try and endure these sensations. Feverishly jerking along the shaft and seeking to provoke and satisfy the dragon was a show of submissive need, a show of something hot and senseless. She needed to give in, needed to bring Corrin to orgasm and feel him cum in her. Feel him breed her.

Corrin wasn't capable of many feelings in this state, but the ones he did feel were all big, all bold. He felt every emotion so much more intensely for the primal glee that came with all of it, and he wasn't afraid to push on and do his all to make this work, to give himself up powerfully and feverishly against so many thoughts and hungers. He didn't on any level process right now what the relation was, too busy deep in the chaos of his desires and his hungers. Every feverish motion of pure indulgence showed off something darker and hotter, something that craved pure heat. There was nothing quite like this, nothing as incredible and as powerful as this.

Everything he did pushed on more wicked and powerful, with Corrin doing all he could to make this work, to press on and indulge. he was wicked, senseless, driven by a greed and a vigor that simply would not stop. His every powerful, vulgar thrust forced more cock into Hinoka, driving on deeper and rougher. He had taken lovers before, broken wills to his own, but never like this, never with the ferocity and the power that he flaunted now. At the same time, never before had a woman submitted to him quite like Hinoka did now, with her need to be bred leading to desperate pleas tearing at her throat, everything pushing out wicked and senseless. She showed off to him a sense of molten surrender unlike nothing else. 

It was all just too much for Corrin. He burned up in the fierce swell of too many sensations for his head to handle it, thoughts throbbing under his delirious needs as he succumbed completely to the pleasure and the hunger. He couldn't control himself, pounding forward to claim her as deep as he could. With a needy and bestial scream, he came, one cock erupting inside of her gasping, desperate twat, while the other came all over her upper body, drenching her face and her chest in thick, sticky dragon spunk, making the redhead scream with her own vigor as she crashed into an orgasm more deliriously powerful than any she had ever experienced before. The orgasm was mind shattering, intense and molten, throbbing up through her with too many sensations to deal with, and Hinoka burned in brilliant flame.

The sensation of cum flooding into her desperate womb was incredible, leaving her hungry and aching, craving more of his touch and the pleasure that came with it. Hinoka couldn't deny now the feelings tearing at her, making her shudder and struggle. She sought more, and she wasn't afraid of what she had to do to get it, what she needed to succumb to, no matter how low.

Corrin remained in his dragon form, threatening and harsh as he drew back. Her ruined pussy leaked with his seed, leaving her to whine and twist, shivering as she lay beneath him. "I'm yours, she whined." She wore the way cum oozed out as a mark of pride, having endured his powerful cock. "My brother, I'm... I'm yours. Please, take me again." She panted, arms struggling to find strength as she rolled around, trying to get onto all fours, sticking her perky ass up in the air and pressing back against the tips of his cocks. "Fuck me again. Make me your breeding bitch. I'm your mate for life now." 

Nohr. Hoshido. Such thoughts didn't exist in her mind in this delirious, lustful haze. Hinoka's dragon blood left her disoriented and caring now only about getting something more, about being filled and fucked and ruined. She craved these cocks, pulled with magnetic fervor toward Corrin. She wasn't broken by force, but by a gravitation toward him that demanded submission and obedience, that made her truly crave. The strong, fearsome Hoshidan princess was now a pleading wreck begging to be rutted by a two-cocked beast, and she abandoned the thought of her army, of her kingdom, or everything that she had been told and taught and urged to do. None of it mattered now. Only this. Only being bred.

Corrin obliged, thrusting forward and this time claiming both of her holes with his dual cocks, as he pushed into her ass and made her scream. One fat dragon cock was a challenge. Two of them was something else entirely, and Hinoka's spine arched back as her virgin ass provided resistance and pressure like nothing else. Corrin snarled and stomped, digging his claws into the ground and shoving onward regardless, feeling driven by bestial instinct to dominate his new mate. He was going to take her ass, going to fuck her every which way, and going to make her his. Nothing else mattered, nothing else could matter.

The feeling of Corrin ruining her ass with each powerful slam was not something Hinoka shirked away from. It was the natural extension of all of this. Hinoka needed to be bred by this superior dragon, by one whose blood was so potent he could even tap into it and take form. Hinoka's destiny was to submit to this cock, to give up to this man and to succumb to all of her temptations, and she was okay with that. Ready for it. It was just the way to be, the senseless pleasure wearing her down, leaving only the certainty and the pressure of feelings she was unafraid of being conquered by now.

Even being torn open. She couldn't handle this, feeling the thrusts pound on, pleasures wearing her down as her ass opened up around the cock, double stuffed with her pussy to provide something unlike she had ever experienced before. Her whole body throbbed, head spinning as she did her best to handle these sensations, unable to control something mad. She was so full, stuffed with cocks and forced to endure the callous use of her body. Her limits were challenged like she couldn't imagine, feeling something so reckless and wicked, beyond her ability to grasp sense. There was just too many feelings ruining her now, and she was lost to so much that she couldn't grasp it all.

Hinoka was a fuck like Corrin had never known. Everything harsh and bestial he brought to this was the new surrender of feelings feelings mad, twisted, so raw and only getting more exciting as he pushed on. Everything he did to her felt hotter and needier by the second, inducing feelings of control that could only make his human sensibilities worse for the thrills that followed. Hinoka was hooked on him and his big dragon cocks stuffing into her, but she was going to worship his human cock too, going to give up to all of the desires he instilled inside of her. There was nothing like this, nothing as hot and as satisfying as the feelings that came with him. He couldn't control himself, pounding on harder and more wickedly, making sure she was lost to this desire and this need, throbbing desires making her twist and coo with something truly mad taking hold of her.

Both of them were ruined by this, both of them were helpless. They were lost to the desires and the chaos of so many ideas and feelings at once that neither of them understood how to control themselves. Hinoka pushed back to meet the two big cocks pounding into her, meeting the thrusts and succumbing to so many ideas and thoughts that her mind couldn't steady itself in the face of. There was no logic to any of this, and both of them spiraled out in the madness of their breeding frenzy as they gave in to all of it, as they succumbed to feelings beyond reason. They were both lost to the desires, to the chaos, to something so hot and so senseless that reason stopped mattering. All they did was surrender.

It made even hotter this next orgasm. Hinoka came first this time, overwhelmed by the punishing bliss of being fucked into dizzy ecstasy by these cocks in both of her holes. She screamed and thrashed as her whole body shuddered in climactic ecstasy, her holes clinging down snug around the dragon cocks as she screamed. Not screamed with words to beg him to breed her, not screamed pleas of surrender. Just screamed. That was all the princess was capable of now.

Her screams were met though. Met with the hard shove forward of massive cocks slamming into her and exploding, gushing with hot shot after hot shot of molten cum flooding into her. He came inside of her as much as he could, filling both her holes up, not only her womb but her bowels, making her scream even louder, making her break. She was unable now to stop, broken by Corrin in his dragon form, mentally shattered and worn down until she was something completely devoid of reason. Devoid of logic. Submissive now to a brutal fault as she lay in twisted, ruined ecstasy.

Corrin's hips shifted forward, lifting up and impaling Hinoka on his cock as the dragon began to advance upon the Rainbow Sage with his new mate stuck on his dicks, hanging there and losing all sense of anything decent. She was a ruined mess now, helpless and hopeless as she bobbed on his cocks, unable to offer up anything in the dragon's approach toward his target. Corrin was going to get the 'wisdom' from him of the dragonstone that would allow him to tame his form, but even in a lucid state and with a cum-drenched, fuck-addled Hoshidan princess crumpled at his feet, Corrin was going to fulfill his duty, going to kill the sage.

Corrin was still his father's son.


	6. A Rebel's Surrender

Cheve had come to fall under the heel of Nohr. Fallen like never before, as their attempt to spark a rebellion against their neighbors now that conflict with Hoshido had broken out into all out war ended very poorly for them. Prince Corrin had been tasked with squashing the rebellion before it could be a problem at all, and he had commanded the army on his own, complete authority and control granted to the prince in everything he did. It was of the utmost importance that Corrin prove himself, and he proved himself with brutal, merciless power over Cheve., and once his army had conquered the rebellion, the prince marched proudly through the streets with his head held high by victory and glory.

Oboro marched by his side. She wore modified armour of a Nohrian knight, proudly carrying her spear and holding her head just as high as her prince as she marched beside him, now as obedient and as ready as they came. Behind him marched several other of his confidants, soldiers, siblings, and conquests, a grand military parade of stomping boots marching through the streets of Cheve, intent on teaching the people that there was now no way out.

The Chevois forces had help in the form of Hoshidan backup, most interestingly led by Prince Takumi, which added a darkly curious tinge to Corrin's interests as he turned his head toward his charge. "Did you see your old master?" Corrin asked, looking to Oboro, insufferable and smug.

"I wish I had," Oboro replied, scowling. "I would have appreciated the chance to kill him myself, but it seems he fled like the coward he is." Gripping her spear tighter, Oboro's belief in everything she had been told about Takumi abandoning her had sprouted from a seed into a strong hatred as much as a loving devotion to her new master. "But when I do, I promise that I will not hesitate to kill him."

Corrin smiled and nodded. "I know you won't, which is why you remain forever at my side."

Oboro smiled in response, bright and delighted to know she was in her prince's favour as she led him in his parade and up to a stage in the town square, where the most depraved resolution to this grand madness awaited. A woman with short blonde hair was chained to a post, while an array of Chevois soldiers knelt in disgrace by the stage, bruised, worn, beaten, surrounded by Nohrians. It was a public disgrace, a spectacle meant to humiliate, and Corrin set his gaze upon the woman knelt there. "A treat," Oboro said, holding onto him. She pressed her lips to his ear and added, "I chose her myself, of all the women we took. I thought you would appreciate her."

"I do," Corrin growled, advancing eagerly forward, wicked eyes firm on the sight of the disgraced woman. "Thank you. You may spend the night with me after we're done here, and I can thank you more directly for this gift." But for now, there was more work to be done, important tasks that had to be completed and dealt with,things of the utmost importance that would needed to take much more care dealing with. So he stepped up onto the stage and greeted a terrified Chevois populace.

"People of Cheve, you had a chance. It's unfortunate it had to come to this, but the fact that you saw Nohr at war and believed that somehow you were strong enough to fight us, that you would even fight us and stand so carelessly against us... You deserve what is happening here today, and you deserve humiliation, because your army is weak. Even with Hoshidans to fill your ranks we tore you down, and now Cheve is ours. And ours, Cheve will remain. Clearly you cannot and should not be trusted with any sort of independence, if this is how you'll behave. Nohr will show you all the guidance you deserve, but more than that, Cheve will become Nohr. Not simply an occupied state; we will annex your land, and the name Cheve will be forgotten across the next generations, because you do not deserve identity or freedom. No, you have given up those opportunities."

Corrin's harsh words and wicked intentions left the downtrodden people frightened, heads low, the crowd silent in resentment and hate and fear. There was no reason to this, no sense to be found in his wicked, dark words. Corrin was a man out of control now, and he took to opening up the darkness and the harshness of his truths, delighting in killing the peoples' faith. All as his father wanted, of course; Corrin had little intention of devoting grand, vast, years-long efforts to squashing the very notion of Cheve, but distractions and uprisings in times of war could not be tolerated, and he was ready if nothing else to lay it on thick and make sure that they were too scared and disgraced to do a damn thing to step up again.

"To show you the superiority of Nohr, and how none can stand against us, you are now going to watch as I take one of your knights. One of the proud warriors who was supposed to lead you to victory. And I will break her." He reached for the woman's chin, grabbing tight hold of her. "What is your name?'

"Scarlet, and I will never be broken," she said, spitting on Corrin's arm. "Cheve will never be broken!"

Corrin laughed. He'd been hoping for a response like that. It would make everything to follow so much more fun. "Not only will you break, but by the time I'm finished fucking you in front of your men, you will be a drooling fuckslut with your eyes rolling into that vacuous head of yours, calling me Master and pledging yourself to a prince of Nohr." He stared her dead in the eye, his conviction bright, vicious, wicked. Confidence guided Corrin now, and confidence was a dangerous thing for a man like him to have. Scarlet wasn't ready for what was to come.

He could have lashed out at her for spitting on him. Could have slapped her and changed his pace and gone at him with something altogether much more brutal and harsh. Corrin decided to hold back from it though, decided he could do worse to her by breaking her down and showing off his intentions for her, as he held steady and readied himself for the darkness awaiting her, circling around behind Scarlet and tugging at her armour, pulling it off and getting right to work at disrobing her with something more darkly wicked and foreboding, something that sought to expose her body rather than just toy with her dignity. He had much worse things in mind for her now.

Scarlet did not take well to being stripped before her soldiers, who all watched in anger at her being grabbed and bared, but she knew worse would come. "Stay strong," she said, trying her best to appear strong herself, even though she could feel a strange wave of something across her. Corrin stripped her bare, and Scarlet could feel the flare of something unexpected on the back winds of this all, as his hands seized her hips and he pulled her sharply back toward him, pulled her from the pole and bent her into a position that would let him get to her. Although Scarlet was strong with her words, she didn't do anything physically to fight against him.

The prince didn't pay any notice to that as he started next at his pants, tugging at them and trying to get them off as he stood before the crowd. He had never taken a prisoner before a crowd before. At least not a crowd like this. This was not a debauched court of nobles marveling at how much the prince had become just like his father, this was a shocked populace fresh off a failed rebellion, forced to watch one of its proud daughters be violated by an invading royal who had come to squash the very spirit of their nation. It excited him, induced something swelling and fiercely exciting for how wrong and wanton and indulgent it was.

Corrin pulled his cock out and got it right up against Scarlet's entrance. "Say your goodbyes to Cheve. I won't be gentle with you, whore, and I have broken stronger, greater women than you."

"You're nothing but a vain, spoiled brat," Scarlet said in biting response, refusing to let Corrin intimidate her.

That suited Corrin just fine, as he plunged abruptly and sharply forward, driving his cock with one firm, hard thrust forward and plunging into her hot twat. Scarlet let out a tense, stifled groan as he filled her, but she was ready to prove she could handle him, that she was a firm and confidant woman capable of fighting against his worst, whether or not that would prove to be true. She tightened up in firm and stubborn certainty, ready to handle Corrin and get through this misery without incident no matter what he proceeded to do to her.

With one hand on her hip and the other grabbing at her short hair, Corrin made sure his claiming of Scarlet was a spectacle. He had all these people watching, and he sought to impress, especially those not of his court or his nation, the frightened crowd of furious citizens now playing the unwilling voyeurs to a wicked prince absolutely gone mad with power as he fucked a woman right before them. "Look upon her!" he yelled. "Watch as I use this Chevois fuckpig for my own enjoyment. That's all she's worth now that her foolish rebellion is over. She is a pathetic girl playing night, but as a ruler of a nation better and grander than this, I will show you the fate she deserves."

Scarlet shook her head as much as she could against the feeling of his fingers dug into her hair, tugging at her scalp as he used his hold on her for leverage, so firm and so wicked, trying to punish and abuse her as hard as she could, and with each hard thrust into her snug cunt, Scarlet could feel something awful take hold. Something unexpected and a little horrifying. She tried to bury it, gritting her teeth as she held strong, knowing she couldn't do much tied to a post and getting fucked in public, but surely there was some kind of strength here that she could hold onto and gird herself with, she needed only to find it and hold steady.

"Break her, master," Oboro said, standing off to the side, lovingly watching Corrin take to breaking Scarlet, knowing from experience the power and allure of his dominance, the irresistibly of his control she knew the fate Scarlet was due here, and she waited for it, eager to watch him work his magic now on another, to see him claim someone else. She wished she had been there to see Princess Hinoka be ruined, but she would accept this instead, holding herself composed and not reaching between her legs to touch herself only out of respect for the man she loved and a desire to let this be about him and about his new plaything.

Each hard, deep thrust shook Scarlet's body, made her chains rattle as he pushed boldly forward, ever harsher in his approach. He wanted her to break down completely under his touch. All around him knew that Corrin was unafraid of taking what he wanted however he wanted it, but this was new, a public desecration and a power trip all meant to flaunt his dominance over all those who he conquered. It was frightening to behold, a scary sight that had the post creaking a little bit amid his reckless and brutal treatments.

A treatment that began to run its course on her. Scarlet had never felt anything quite like this before. Her body ached under a delirious delirious pulse of heat and confusion. Dominance. She didn't understand it, but being pushed under the control of a callous man who used her and degraded her hit some deep, dark corner of her psyche just right, filled Scarlet's head with weird notions and ideas, hungers that felt so wrong, even more wrong as she remembered with each thrust of his big, hard cock that he was Nohrian and that he had come here expressly to subjugate her people.

Nervous moans spilled from her lips and Scarlet felt the deep, shameful desires taking further root inside of her. She didn't understand them at all, didn't know how to deal with this, and as Corrin brought his hand across her ass she found herself even less prepared. "Listen to her moan. This vulgar, filthy animal is finally learning her purpose. You're just a royal cock sleeve, rebel whore. Just a warm hole for me to fuck, a pretty face for me to jam my cock into and then cover with cum." Somehow these words got Scarlet whining louder, wincing and trembling under the internal churning of so much misery and confusion.

Her soldiers watched in fury, but they were sore, bound, held hostage by Nohrian soldiers keeping them from even considering escape. They were stuck there with no choice but to watch and to suffer, to feel like they failed her as now she was ravaged, misinterpreting Scarlet's noises as pained, agonized shame for the way her people were being treated and for how Cheve had fallen. If only they knew.

They weren't too far off from learning the truth. Scarlet came hard under the weight of this crushing pleasure, and she did her best to hide and contain her reactions, but there was no denying the way she moaned, the way her legs trembled. "You're a monster," she said, but her voice quivered with bizarre adoration, as if she celebrated his monstrousness and felt it was making her hotter. Scarlet didn't even understand herself was going on, but as the clenching, sopping wet cunt begged around his cock, Corrin understood perfectly. He'd been there plenty of times already and knew exactly what this mess was.

He laughed and smacked her ass again as he plunged forward and came inside of her, pumping her full of cum. "Maybe I'll knock you up. Make you carry a Nohrian royal in your womb. That might be the ultimate punishment. Hold a prince's royal bastard in your belly for nine months and spend the rest of your life caring for the runt." This was theater now as far as Corrin was concerned. He dialed up the sadism and the cruelty, made sure everything he said was harsh and humiliating, all for the purpose of making Scarlet suffer the shame of everything he wanted to do to her. Control had come with military might, and now he was simply lining up the rest by ruining and violating her.

"I'd sooner die," Scarlet groaned, but she didn't have time to express many more feelings than that as Corrin's cock began to rock in and out of her again with punishing delight and the harsh glee of another merciless round of sex. She let out a hot gasp, confused by this, feeling the winding pleasures grabbing at her, making her head spin dizzily. It was getting stronger now, and those strange, uncertain feelings of submission got to her again. She looked out at the crowd hoping to find strength, but all she saw were the hurt eyes of her own people. People she'd failed, people now watching her get fucked, and something inside of her crumbled to dust. Her body shivered, everything growing hot and hazy as she failed her people even harder.

Because she liked it.

Scarlet couldn't deny it. At least not to herself. Gritting her teeth and shaking her head, Scarlet refused to admit it aloud no matter how many deep thrusts into her needy cunt Corrin gave her. Her body was helpless under the needs and the hungers of so much that she didn't have any way to steady her head and stop it from spinning. There was no controlling herself in this downward plunge, and Corrin fucked into her such a frenzied desire to give in that she didn't know how to contain herself for much longer, and she knew more than just her own sakes hung in the balance now; to give in and succumb to these feelings was to burn up brightly and eagerly.

Corrin pressed his advantage. "Her weak body succumbs to me!" he yelled to the crowd, keeping up the pace of his venomous fucking, refusing to slow down as he slammed forward with punishing glee and sought to completely ruin Scarlet, sought to fuck her into absolute submission and not stop until he had thoroughly laid his claim over her. "This sullen whore has stopped fighting, and begun to moan as my cock penetrates her, and your proud knight is now well on her way to being my toy!" She was his, and she would learn what that meant no matter what he had to do, not caring to even pay attention to the way that Scarlet grew more tense beholden to his touch, the way she broke under his thumb.

Not through brutality or through the shame. Not through the violence of being fucked until she couldn't take any more. No, pleasure broke Scarlet only through the reality of how much this turned her on, the feelings of something crazed and hungry that refused to let go of her. Scarlet couldn't contain herself as she let the madness wind up and seize at her from deep within. There was something to be found here, and loathe as she was to admit it, it turned her on immensely, gave her something powerful and brilliant to soak in the ecstasy of, moaning hotter, louder, stronger still as she was pounded and taken and claimed by this prince, by his big cock and his dominance. She learned something about herself: she liked being dominated, and the fact it was a Nohrian prince only furthered her lustful, accepting descent.

Scarlet wasn't strong enough to fight it. Wasn't strong enough to keep herself contained and controlled and able to process things rationally. She was stuck here, a gasping wreck burning brightly up under the throbbing haze of being punished and fucked into complete oblivion. As Corrin's cock plunged one last time into her, she hit her frenzied peak, screaming out in mad panic and ecstasy, "Master!" as she came, and it signaled the utter end for Scarlet now as she gave in just as he wanted. Not with her eyes rolled back, not drooling or completely fuck-addled. But willingly.

Corrin laughed as he filled her with another shot of cum, hand crashing down across her ass as he made his move. "Yes, I am your master. You are the property of Prince Corrin of Nohr, now."

"Fuck me again, master, please," Scarlet whined, legs shaking as she pressed back against his cock. "I-I can't help it. I love being dominated. Please, ruin me. Humiliate me!" She stared out with shame and misery at her people, unable to fight or hide now what she felt so strongly. Scarlet was full of need and desire and confused heat that felt too good for her to resist any longer. She needed to embrace it, needed to give herself to this wild hunger and this ecstasy, louder still as she succumbed with weaving excitement and confused lust to something too strong and bright to resist.

All too happy to oblige his new plaything, Corrin pounded forward in a vulgar,wicked victory lap, riding brilliantly high and hot on the excitement of of complete control and dominance. He didn't hold anything back as he plunged forward, stuffing her full of cock and punishing her with each rough and wicked thrust, each primal shove forward forcing her to burn brighter and hotter under the feelings of something too senseless and too wicked to deal with. He wanted to break his new toy, and with that in mind he pounded forward and showed her exactly the sort of madness and brutality she was in for, the sort of chaos that would soon come to dominate her senses and subjugate her.

"You see how easy it is?" Corrin yelled. "How easily a weak Chevois whore turns around and begins pleading for cock? I've conquered this bitch and turned her into my fucktoy as easily as my army stormed your town!" All this wicked and primal heat and aggression made for something that only turned Scarlet on hotter. He could feel her pussy clamping down around his cock as he humiliated her, as he tapped into her dark and primal fetish, harsher and more aggressive by the second.

"I'm sorry," Scarlet whined, "but I love being dominated. I... He's right! I'm a fuckpig. A whore. A dirty slut who loves being dominated by fact Nohrian cock!" Her confession only degraded her more, hit Scarlet just right. She had not broken like the others had, but it didn't matter; the effect was all the same to Corrin now. "I'm a needy fucktoy for the prince of Nohr, and I'm already hooked on his cock!"

Her soldiers had been angry. Rightly so, given the way Corrin took his victory lap and humiliated their people. But now, seeing the way that Scarlet gave up to everything reckless and ravenous and wanton inside of her, they were subject to far, far worse than that, watching in disgrace and demoralized panic as their leader screamed out such profane ecstasies. Everything so raw and wicked grabbing at Scarlet dug in hard; this was not simply a humiliation of Scarlet, but of Cheve itself. her downfall ran deeper and worse than anything they could have imagined, sinking ever downward into something shameful, something harsh and wicked and absolutely wrong, but they were held firm and forced to watch all of it, helplessly struggling to deal with the idea of complete defeat.

Scarlet got fucked raw and harsh, the senseless thrills and wants of her desolation driving her wild. She couldn't contain herself, moaning louder and hotter as she threw her way down deeper into this chaos, moaning and screaming with wild and greedy vigor. "Breed me like a filthy whore in front of my own people, master," she groaned, delirious and stuck in a state of such frenzy and submission that she couldn't think straight. Everything just proved too hot and reckless for Scarlet to process, as she burned brighter and gave up more and more with each roll of Corrin's hips to his control. "I'm your property. I'm yours." She could have never imagined submission would feel so incredible, but now that she was in the thick of it all she felt herself completely blissed out, loving every second of getting used and dominated by the prince.

Corrin dumped another load into his mewling fucktoy as she screamed and hollered out for him, thrashing in this molten ecstasy. Scarlet didn't drool or break in the way he expected, but the effect was so much worse, because it was clear to the crowd Scarlet's will remained intact, that she gave herself at least somewhat willingly to him, which only made it worse. She didn't come off like a woman suddenly awakening a submissive streak so deep that being a prince's sex slave sounded amazing to her. No, they saw her as a traitor, as someone who saw an opportunity to get out while she could and abandon her people after dragging them into revolution herself. What good was any of that now?

Corrin finally drew out of her at last, three loads' worth of cum oozing out of her sloppy hole as he took his callous victory lap now harder than ever. "Swear yourself to me," he said harshly.

"My name is Scarlet, and I am a fucktoy to the prince of Nohr!" she screamed. "And i love it. I crave submission, I--please, master, again."

"Unchain her so that she can kneel before me," Corrin commanded. Oboro took the key from one of the soldiers and personally undid the chains, and Scarlet didn't even need to be grabbed or told to get into place. She simply did it, shoving forward and kneeling before Corrin, wanting so badly to be ruled now, to be his. Corrin expected her to kneel and to open her mouth, but Scarlet was more hasty and helpless than that. She dove for his cock and threw herself into this pleasure, greedily forcing herself down until she had Corrin in her throat and she was choking him directly down.

Scarlet knew that this was a grand betrayal of her people, a madness and a swell of something twisted, but she didn't care. She just greedily worshiped Corrin's cock, slobbering all over his shaft, sucking her own juices off of it and showing him the most direct and wanton attentions she could muster, slavishly tending to him and giving him what he wanted, as much of it as he could deal with, all for the sake of absolute surrender. Her head bobbed back and forth, wanting so badly to feel the punishment of her throat, wanting to be taken and ruled and ruined.

Corrin watched in awe, not expecting all of this mess, but loving the pleasure of this indulgence, the reckless pushes forward that showed off what she was doing, what she was capable of. "I was going to facefuck her in front of you all, but look at her. She's doing it all for me, and she loves it." He held his hands up, letting Scarlet degrade herself and show off the depths of her ravenous hunger, the need and the pleasure that she was just hopelessly desperate to give into. She wanted so badly to succumb now, moaning and slobbering all over his cock, showing off her desperation and her desire to be his, to be conquered.

All these eyes on her, capturing the dismay and the shame of knowing that she was owned now by this Nohrian, that she gave herself willingly and happily up to the depravity... It stung. It dug in deep and burned at them with the searing panic and misery of knowing that there was no way to stop this. Scarlet was lost. Scarlet was his, and each drop of drool running down her face and onto the wood of the stage was proof that she was happier this way, sloppily revering Corrin's cock as the only thing now that mattered to her. Not her fight, not her freedom, not even Cheve.

And Scarlet was happy with it. Rocking on back and forth in greedy acceptance, Scarlet lost herself to this ecstasy, to a bliss stronger and needier with each passing second. She was hopeless here, completely owned by Corrin and loving the submission and surrender that acme with that, unable to bring herself to care about anything else now as she worked harder, deeper, more frenzied in her sloppy approach to worshiping this cock, treating it to all the pleasure and the lust she could muster without a care. He was her master, and he would be satisfied.

The embrace of Scarlet's throat, the sight of her desperate, beady eyes as she worked at his pleasure and shoved forward to give him everything... It all drove Corrin wild. Riled him up and gave him reason to burn hotter and fiercer, boiling over with the bitterness and hatred that ruled him, that drove him wild. He had Scarlet right where he wanted her, and he subjected her to pure madness in the process, making her struggle and shudder, making her burn with the deep shame of being his, but also revel in the chaos and the hunger that followed. Corrin didn't need to do a damn thin to rough her up as she did all of it her damn self, as she pushed on and satisfied the cravings getting hotter inside of her, burning more reckless and more frenzied.

Corrin only stepped in to take charge when it was time to finish, when he tugged Scarlet sharply back off of his cock, holding tightly onto her head and making her burn up in confused and ashamed heat. She gasped for air as thick strands of drool spilled down her chest, and Corrin blew his load all over her face, marking Scarlet as his property now, and as she stared up at him, she felt so happy, so relieved, so ecstatic. He had never seen someone break so easily or so happily, never saw someone who found such a natural submissive streak that she didn't even need to be worn down. But he liked it, and as he dragged her up to her feet, he saw good things to come for her.

And he left the people of Cheve to their fates and to their misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
